


Compilation

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbate, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Jadi aku memutuskan buat mindahin semua tulisan panslet Seungchan-ku dari bagian AU yg udah aku publish di Twitter via writeas & privatter. Intinya sih, mau mulai ninggalin writeas aja dan aku mau menyerahkan keputusan bakal lanjut baca adegan bukan-untuk-usia-di-bawah-18-tahun-ini ke pembaca; dalam artian, aku percaya kalian tau mana yg konten yg sesuai dan nggak sesuai sama umur kalian.Dan kalau dijejerin (?) kayak gini mulai dari AU pertamaku, keliatan ya masih cetek banget ilmuku (?) nulis panslet HAHAHAHA. Yaaaa bukan berarti sekarang udah jago sih...nggak kok, sekarang juga masih payah haha tp setidaknya lebih mendingan (malu sendiri euy nulisnya).
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. [Titanium] Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

_BRAK_

Seorang pria berlesung pipi tertawa pelan karena suara apartemen yang terbuka itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Namun suara tawanya langsung teredam begitu mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh pria yang kini mendorong mereka agar segera masuk ke dalam.

Seungwoo bahkan tidak menunggu sampai mereka sudah masuk sepenuhnya, dan langsung mendorong Byungchan sampai punggung pria itu menempel pada pintu. Ciuman mereka tidak pernah berhenti, bahkan yang lebih tua semakin menghapuskan jarak mereka dan mencium Byungchan lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

Rasanya Seungwoo seperti menumpahkan segala emosi yang telah dipendamnya selama mereka tidak bertemu. Pria itu bahkan tidak membuang-buang waktu, dan langsung mengajak Byungchan ke apartemennya setelah acara ulang tahun neneknya selesai.

Byungchan punya firasat, bahwa Seungwoo tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi seperti waktu ia pertama kali datang ke apartemen pria itu. Tapi, salah besar jika beranggap bahwa Byungchan tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Byungchan membalas permainan lidah Seungwoo dengan penuh hasrat, walaupun setelah itu ia membiarkan prianya mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Selagi Seungwoo sibuk mengulum bibirnya, tangan Byungchan pun turut sibuk dengan membuka kancing kemeja pria itu satu persatu. Kali ini tidak ada yang menginterupsi mereka, sehingga Byungchan dapat dengan bebas mengapresiasi tubuh kekasihnya dengan rakus. Ia menyentuh dada pria itu, lalu turun sampai ke perut untuk merasakan otot-otot yang terbentuk di sana. Seungwoo menggeram pelan, dan menggigit bibir bawah Byungchan untuk ditarik, saat merasakan sentuhan pria itu.

Seungwoo menciumi dagu Byungchan, lalu turun ke rahang dan meninggalkan jejak basah di leher jenjang kekasihnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kulit lembut sekaligus aroma yang menguar dari leher kekasihnya itu. Rasanya ia ingin menandai seluruh bagian leher Byungchan agar orang-orang tahu bahwa pria itu kini sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

“Seungwoo...” Byungchan menyebut namanya dengan desahan panjang, yang justru membuat Seungwoo semakin bersemangat dalam menandai pria itu.

Byungchan sendiri merasakan udara di sekitarnya bertambah panas selagi Seungwoo menghisap dan menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Ia yakin pria itu meninggalkan lebih dari satu tanda. Padahal Byungchan masih ada jadwal pemotretan minggu depan, tapi biarlah itu menjadi urusan belakangan.

Byungchan menarik napas tercekat saat Seungwoo beranjak dari lehernya, dan tiba-tiba sudah naik untuk menjilat dan mengulum telinganya.

“Tell me if you want to stop,” bisik Seungwoo tepat di telinganya. Napas hangat pria itu berhembus langsung ke telinganya, dan membuatnya merasakan efek geli di seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dengan gerakan cukup frantik, Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik pria itu untuk kembali menciumnya.

“No,” Byungchan berhenti sebentar untuk membisikkan kata-kata selanjutnya di bibir pria itu. “Don't stop.”

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Seungwoo menatapnya penuh intensitas, kemudian menciumnya lagi dan langsung menariknya menuju kamar pria itu.

Jantung Byungchan tidak pernah berdetak secepat ini.

Begitu tiba di kamar Seungwoo, pria yang lebih tua itu langsung mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, dan bibir mereka kembali dipertemukan. Rasanya Byungchan tidak akan pernah bosan berciuman dengan Seungwoo. Pria itu seperti mengekspresikan seluruh perasaannya melalui setiap lumatan yang diberikan di bibirnya.

Seungwoo yang sudah dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, kini dengan cepat membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Byungchan sampai memperlihatkan kulit indah kekasihnya. Dengan lembut, ia menyusuri setiap inci kulit tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. Byungchan sampai harus menggigit bibirnya agar sebisa mungkin, tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Tapi, mana mungkin Seungwoo membiarkannya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, kepala pria itu turun dan menjilat salah satu titik coklat yang ada di dada Byungchan. Langsung saja lenguhan yang sangat ingin didengar Seungwoo itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

“Seung- ahh... Seungwoo...” Byungchan memejamkan matanya rapat saat lidah pria itu bermain dengan titik di dadanya yang satu lagi, bahkan bergantian mengulumnya sampai menegang. Napasnya terengah-engah karena kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Saat Byungchan merasakan bibir pria itu turun semakin ke bawah, dengan buru-buru ia langsung menghentikannya.

“Tu-tunggu...”

Seungwoo langsung berhenti dan menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan khawatir, “kenapa?”

Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup, “a-aku...mau coba sesuatu.”

Yang Seungwoo tidak sangka, setelah berkata seperti itu, Byungchan langsung bangkit dan mengubah posisi mereka dengan mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya agar berbaring di tempat tidur.

Seungwoo memperhatikan Byungchan yang sudah naik ke atasnya. Rambut pria itu terlihat berantakan, bibirnya yang selalu terlihat kemerahan kini sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka, leher pria itu pun dipenuhi oleh _kiss mark_ yang sudah dibuatnya. Kemeja pria itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, tetapi belum ia lepas. Karenanya pemandangan Byungchan dengan bagian dada dan bahu yang terekspos seperti sekarang, membuat Seungwoo semakin sulit menahan kontrol dirinya.

Tapi ia berusaha menahannya, dan membiarkan Byungchan untuk mengambil alih _sementara_.

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan tatapan sayu, Byungchan mulai menciumi dadanya. Pria itu berlama-lama menciumi bagian tatonya yang berada di bawah tulang selangka, lalu semakin turun dan turun.

Sampai tiba di bagian tubuhnya yang sudah menonjol sejak awal mereka berciuman di depan pintu.

Perlahan, Byungchan menurunkan badannya sampai pandangannya sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu. Dengan hati-hati, tangan Byungchan terangkat dan mengelus kepunyaannya itu dari luar.

Seungwoo rasanya ingin menggeram, karena gerakan Byungchan dirasa terlalu _menguji_ akal sehatnya.

“Byungchan...” Seungwoo memanggil pria itu dengan nada memperingatkan. Tetapi Byungchan hanya menatapnya polos, dan meneruskan gerakannya.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang begitu lambat, Byungchan mulai menurunkan ritsleting celananya.

Dan Seungwoo semakin dibuat frustrasi.

Byungchan tidak menurunkan celananya sepenuhnya, hanya sampai lututnya, lalu pria itu, tanpa peringatan, langsung mencium bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol tersebut. Setelahnya, masih dengan gerakannya yang perlahan, Byungchan menurunkan celana bokser Seungwoo sampai memperlihatkan kepunyaannya yang langsung berdiri tegak.

“Oh,” Byungchan membulatkan matanya, dan menatap kemaluan Seungwoo dengan tatapan terpukau. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada dalam situasi sekarang, mungkin Seungwoo akan tertawa melihat ekspresi polos Byungchan. Rasanya ekspresi itu terlalu polos untuk aksi yang akan dilakukan pria itu sebentar lagi.

Sambil menatap Seungwoo, pria berlesung pipi itu kemudian memberi ciuman kecil pada puncak kemaluannya. Saat dilihatnya Seungwoo hanya memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan, Byungchan seolah mendapat keberanian untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menciumi dan menjilat sisi-sisi kemaluan Seungwoo sampai yang lebih tua menggeram frustrasi.

“Byungchan...” Seungwoo membuka matanya dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat kekasihnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Seungwoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasi mulut pria itu di kemaluannya. Dengan lihai, Byungchan mengulumnya dan membuka mulutnya semakin lebar agar bagian tubuh pria itu masuk semakin dalam. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan perlahan untuk membuat pria di atasnya semakin terbuai dalam kenikmatan.

“God...Byungchan...” Byungchan mendengar seruan tertahan pria itu, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ada setitik air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan stimulasinya, bahkan sampai kemaluan Seungwoo mulai terasa membesar di mulutnya.

Ia yakin, pria itu akan keluar di mulutnya sebentar lagi, kalau saja Seungwoo tidak tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

“B-byungchan...stop...”

Dengan cepat, Seungwoo langsung bangkit sampai mulut yang lebih muda terlepas dari kemaluannya. Byungchan masih terlihat sedikit disorientasi, dengan tatapannya yang sayu, sedikit jejak air mata di wajahnya, dan bibir yang bengkak dan basah, ia menatap Seungwoo dengan bingung.

“Kenap-”

Seungwoo menghentikan ucapan pria itu dengan langsung menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tangan Seungwoo berusaha melepaskan kemeja Byungchan, lalu melemparnya asal. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangan Seungwoo juga turun ke celana pria itu dan berusaha membukanya. Byungchan ikut membantunya dengan sedikit mengangkat kakinya agar celana itu terlepas bersama boksernya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi satu benang pun yang menghalangi mereka.

Seungwoo mendorong Byungchan agar kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan pria itu langsung menyentuh dan bergerak dengan cepat di kemaluan Byungchan sampai yang lebih muda itu melenguhkan namanya panjang.

Byungchan kewalahan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan pria itu, maupun suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gerakan tangan Seungwoo membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan ia tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

Ketika gerakan Seungwoo semakin cepat, napas Byungchan pun semakin terdengar putus-putus. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di pria itu sambil mendesah keras saat akhirnya pelepasan itu dicapainya juga.

Byungchan hanya bisa terbaring lemas ketika Seungwoo melepaskan rangkulannya di leher pria itu dengan lembut, lalu bergerak untuk meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci nakasnya. Pria itu kemudian kembali dengan sebotol _lube_ dan bungkus pengaman yang sudah dibuka.

“Are you okay?” tanya Seungwoo lembut sambil menciumi setiap bagian wajah Byungchan, mulai dari dahi, pipi, kelopak mata, hidung, lalu ke bibir. Byungchan mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum. Dirinya masih belum bisa berkata banyak setelah pelepasan pertamanya tadi yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

“Kamu...yakin, kan?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menatap kedua matanya penuh intensitas. Byungchan bisa melihat dari mata kekasihnya ada hasrat yang masih ditahannya.

Jadi, Byungchan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya lembut. “Aku yakin, Seungwoo. Kita udah sampai sini, emangnya kamu mau berhenti?” Byungchan membalikkan pertanyaan pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungwoo untuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Byungchan tertawa pelan, “then go ahead.”

Seungwoo ikut tersenyum dan mencium telapak tangan Byungchan yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Pria itu kemudian membuka botol _lube_ yang dibawanya dan mulai membasahi jarinya.

Seungwoo mencium Byungchan, selagi dengan perlahan membuka kaki kekasihnya itu semakin lebar. Tanpa sadar, Byungchan menahan napasnya saat pria itu mulai memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubangnya. Seungwoo menggerakkan jarinya perlahan, sampai Byungchan terlihat terbiasa, lalu memasukkan jari kedua.

Jarinya mulai bergerak dan napas Byungchan kembali tercekat.

Seungwoo mencium Byungchan kembali, sambil terus membuat gerakan dengan jari-jarinya di lubang kekasihnya agar nanti pria itu _siap_ menerima dirinya.

“Seung...ahh...di...si-situ...” ucap Byungchan ketika Seungwoo menemukan satu titik yang berhasil membuat prianya itu mencengkram kuat bahunya sambil memejamkan mata. Maka, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Byungchan, Seungwoo menggerakkan jarinya sesuai titik nikmat yang tadi dirasakan Byungchan.

Pria yang ada di bawahnya mendesah kecewa saat Seungwoo mengeluarkan jarinya. Seungwoo terkekeh dan mencium cepat kekasihnya, “wait.”

Ia lalu segera memasang pengaman pada kepunyaannya yang sudah sangat menegang, karena tadi pelepasannya ia paksakan ditahan untuk _momen ini_.

Byungchan mengangguk, saat Seungwoo, dengan tatapannya, meminta izin untuk mulai _memasukinya_.

Tanpa sadar, Byungchan menahan napasnya saat dirasakan kepunyaan pria itu mulai memasukinya secara perlahan.

“Rileks, sayang,” Seungwoo berbisik lembut sebelum mencium bibirnya untuk mengalihkannya dari sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuknya saat Seungwoo masuk semakin dalam. Byungchan memang sedikit teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya begitu merasakan lidah pria itu kembali bermain dengan lidahnya.

Saat kepunyaan Seungwoo sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Seungwoo tidak langsung bergerak dan membiarkan pria di bawahnya membiasakan diri. Byungchan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih wajahnya kembali untuk menghanyutkan diri dalam ciuman selagi Seungwoo mulai bergerak.

Dan Byungchan belum pernah merasa _sepenuh_ itu.

Ia melepaskan bibir Seungwoo, dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara yang dalam keadaan normal tentu akan membuatnya malu sendiri. Tapi saat itu ia tidak peduli, karena hanya nikmat dari Seungwoo yang dapat ia rasakan.

Seungwoo tiba-tiba sedikit mengangkat pinggul Byungchan, agar pria itu bisa masuk semakin dalam. Dan Byungchan, di bagian kecil otaknya yang masih bisa berpikir jernih, mulai bertanya-tanya apakah _rasa nikmat_ bisa membunuh seseorang, karena itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

“Di...ahhh...di sit...uhh...” Byungchan bahkan tidak sanggup membuat satu kata dengan benar, terlebih lagi saat Seungwoo berhasil menyentuh spotnya yang paling sensitif. Seungwoo kemudian mempercepat gerakannya, sampai yang terdengar di kamar itu hanyalah desahan putus-putus Byungchan, geraman tertahan Seungwoo, dan suara kulit yang saling bergesekan.

“Byung....chan...” Seungwoo membenamkan wajahnya di leher pria itu sambil terus bergerak dan mengejar pelepasan bagi mereka berdua. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram pinggang Byungchan erat, dan sebelah tangannya lagi mulai turun untuk menyentuh kemaluan Byungchan.

“Ahh...hahhh...” napas Byungchan semakin tersengal-sengal saat mendapat stimulasi yang bertubi-tubi dari pria di atasnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Seungwoo, karena bisa merasakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai pada pelepasannya yang kedua.

Seungwoo menghentak semakin keras, dan pada saat itulah Byungchan akhirnya _lepas_. Pria itu menghela napas dan kakinya terjatuh dari pinggang Seungwoo dengan lemas.

Namun Seungwoo belum berhenti karena masih mengejar pelepasannya sendiri.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Byungchan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membantu pria itu. Ia juga meraih wajah Seungwoo dan mencium bibirnya sambil membisikkan pelan nama pria itu.

Dan semua itu akhirnya mendorong Seungwoo pada pelepasannya sendiri. Napasnya pun terengah-engah, selagi berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seungwoo bangkit dan melepaskan dirinya dari Byungchan, lalu berbaring di sebelah pria itu dengan satu lengan menutupi wajahnya.

Seungwoo kemudian tertawa pelan dan menatap pria di sebelahnya yang juga ikut tersenyum.

“That was...” mulai Seungwoo, sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Yeah...” Byungchan membalas tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pria itu. Ia pun paham dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Seungwoo sekarang.

Seungwoo meraih tangan Byungchan dan mengecupnya lembut, “thank you.”

Byungchan tersenyum dan meraih wajah kekasihnya untuk kembali diciumnya.

Sepertinya Byungchan harus mengambil cuti untuk besok.

* * *

Byungchan tengah berbaring, dengan lengan Seungwoo menjadi bantalannya, dan jarinya bergerak pelan menyentuh tato kekasihnya yang ada di bagian bawah tulang selangka.

Setelah melakukan hubungan intim yang terhitung lebih dari satu kali dan membersihkan diri masing-masing, mereka kini sudah berbaring nyaman di kasur Seungwoo yang empuk dan hangat. Hanya kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti mereka, dengan sedikit sinar dari luar yang menembus jendela.

“Kamu tau, nggak...” Byungchan berbisik pelan di tengah keheningan malam itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tapi Byungchan merasa masih ada satu hal yang perlu dikatakannya pada pria itu.

“Hm?” Seungwoo hanya menggumam. Mata pria itu pun sudah tertutup, menandakan bahwa dirinya juga sudah cukup mengantuk.

“Dulu...kamu pernah nanya ke aku dari mana sumber inspirasi buat nama parfum yang aku kasih.”

“Titanium?” Seungwoo bertanya sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

“Iya...titanium...”

“Kenapa?”

“Nama itu sebenernya...terinspirasi dari seorang laki-laki yang nggak sengaja aku liat di cafe gedung kantorku waktu hari Senin pagi,” Byungchan berhenti sebentar, “laki-laki itu...laki-laki tertampan yang pernah aku liat...kulitnya putiiih banget, terus mirip sama white fox...”

“Hmm...” Seungwoo kembali bergumam. “Terus kenapa parfumnya dinamain Titanium? Kenapa bukan white fox?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum juga mendengar perkataan pria itu. “Soalnya...titanium kan tahan banting. Menurutku, laki-laki itu juga sama. Dari luar dia keliatan...sendu, tapi sebenernya dia itu tahan banting,” jawab Byungchan, tangannya kini sambil bergerak membuat pola-pola asal di dada kekasihnya.

“Apa menurut kamu laki-laki itu sekarang masih keliatan sendu?” tanya Seungwoo setelah beberapa saat.

Byungchan menggeleng, lalu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seungwoo, “setelah kenal laki-laki itu...dia punya kepribadian yang jauh dari kata sendu. Tapi bener, laki-laki itu emang tahan banting.”

“Oh, ya?” tanya Seungwoo singkat, ada senyuman yang mulai terbit di balik pertanyaan singkatnya.

“Iya...” Byungchan mengangguk dan terdiam. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya.

“Makanya aku cinta sama laki-laki itu...”

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa.

“Say it again, please?” Seungwoo kini sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Aku cinta...sama laki-laki itu,” jawab Byungchan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Seungwoo.

“Boleh aku tau, nama laki-laki itu siapa?” tanya Seungwoo kemudian.

“Han Seungwoo,” Byungchan mengelus pipi prianya lembut. “Namanya Han Seungwoo, dan aku juga cinta sama dia.”

Seungwoo langsung meraihnya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pria itu juga mencium pelipis, puncak kepala, sampai ke bibirnya dengan lembut.

“Makasih...Byungchan...”

Byungchan tersenyum. “Sama-sama, sayang...aku juga kangen sama kamu selama kita break. Mana mungkin aku nggak kangen?”

Akhirnya Byungchan merasa lega, karena ia bisa mengatakan semua yang pernah Seungwoo katakan padanya, kembali ke pria itu. Dengan ketulusan dan cinta yang sama besarnya.

“Kamu tau, kan, aku serius soal yang aku bilang ke nenek kemarin?” Seungwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan penuh keseriusan.

“Apa kamu mau lamar aku sekarang?” tanya Byungchan dengan gamblang.

“Apa kamu _mau_ aku lamar sekarang?” Seungwoo mengembalikan pertanyaannya.

Byungchan tertawa, dan mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut.

“Later. Kalau udah ada cincinnya aja,” jawab Byungchan setengah bercanda.

“Kalau gitu, ayo kita cuti hari ini dan beli cincinnya,” usul Seungwoo dengan intonasi yang masih terdengar serius.

“Gimana kalau besok aja? Aku kayaknya nggak bisa jalan hari ini,” jawab Byungchan sambil mengerling kekasihnya penuh arti.

Seungwoo merengut, dan Byungchan kembali tertawa karena baru kali ini dilihatnya Seungwoo berekspresi seperti itu.

“Makasih ya, Seungwoo, karena udah mau berjuang buat kita,” ucap Byungchan sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

“Makasih juga, Byungchan...you know, we both fought for this.”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya.

Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menatap kekasihnya penuh sayang.

“I love you... _my titanium_.”


	2. [Romance is a Bonus Book] The Night is Still Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

“Kakak kamu bawain makanan…” Byungchan berbicara di tengah napasnya yang tersengal.

“Later.”

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi karena keduanya sibuk saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing di atas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Seungwoo. Byungchan bahkan lupa bagaimana posisi mereka, yang tadinya masih berdiri di dekat _counter_ dapur, kini sudah berpindah ke atas sofa.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika ciuman lembut dari sang penulis berubah menjadi lebih _intens_ dan dibalas Byungchan dengan intensitas yang sama.

“Tapi kamu belum makan, kan…” Byungchan setengah mendorong Seungwoo yang sudah ada di atasnya – masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Seungwoo menempelkan kening mereka sampai napas hangat keduanya bersatu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur napas. “That can wait.”

“Tapi ini…” Seungwoo melarikan tangannya dengan lembut di pipi Byungchan. “Aku nggak mau nunggu lebih lama lagi.”

Byungchan menelan salivanya, lalu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, meraih kerah kemeja Seungwoo dan menariknya. “Then kiss me again. Now.”

Dan seperti di awal, bibir mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan yang lebih tua mendominasi ciuman itu sampai pria yang setengah ditindihnya itu mendesah pelan.

“Your room,” Byungchan membisikkan kata itu di bibir Seungwoo. Perkataannya langsung dibalas aksi cepat Seungwoo yang segera menarik Byungchan untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar miliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Seungwoo mulai mencium bibir Byungchan lagi dan dengan perlahan menggiringnya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur.

Saat lidah mereka mulai saling bermain, tangan Byungchan kembali bergerak menuju kerah kemeja Seungwoo. Namun kali ini Byungchan tidak menariknya, melainkan mulai membuka kancingnya satu per satu. Saat semua kancing sudah terbuka, Byungchan mendorong kain itu sampai bahu dan dada Seungwoo terekspos sepenuhnya.

Sampai tato, yang pernah Seungwoo ceritakan sekilas padanya, terlihat dan dalam sekejap langsung membuat Byungchan _bergerak_ mencari friksi.

Siapa sangka dirinya bisa langsung _mengeras_ hanya karena melihat tulisan dengan tinta hitam terukir indah di tubuh pria itu?

“Kaus kamu…” Kali ini Seungwoo yang berbisik selagi tangannya mulai menyelinap ke balik kaus Byungchan dan menyentuh kulit pria yang terasa hangat di bawah tangannya. Byungchan segera menarik ujung kausnya sendiri dan melepasnya, sementara Seungwoo melempar kemejanya secara asal ke lantai.

Saat sudah tidak ada satu helai benang pun yang menutup bagian atas tubuh mereka, Byungchan memandang tubuh Seungwoo dengan penuh apresiasi lalu melarikan jemarinya perlahan di dada sampai perut yang sangat terbentuk itu.

Byungchan tahu Seungwoo memang sering berolahraga karena topik itu pernah terselip di antara obrolan ringan mereka. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau tubuh pria itu ternyata begitu…mengundang untuk disentuh, bahkan diberikan perhatian lebih penuh afeksi.

Dan itulah yang sedang Byungchan lakukan sekarang.

Ia maju dan mencium dada Seungwoo, dimulai dari tatonya,lalu menuju ke tengah dadanya. Setelah itu, ia mengelus tulisan berwarna hitam itu dengan penuh kelembutan, sebelum mendongak dan menatap Seungwoo dengan senyum lebar.

Byungchan tidak tahu, bahwa di situasi itu rasanya yang hampir gila adalah Seungwoo. Maka, yang lebih tua segera mencium Byungchan sampai kepala yang lebih muda itu semakin terbenam di atas bantal. Seungwoo terus mengapresiasi bibir pria yang selalu terlihat kemerahan itu dengan memagutnya keras, menarik bahkan menggigitnya perlahan. Lidah Seungwoo pun tidak berhenti memanjakan setiap bagian dalam mulut Byungchan yang bisa diraihnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, Byungchan lah yang bergerak lebih dulu meraih bagian atas celana Seungwoo yang masih terpasang rapi. Perlahan, tangan Byungchan bergerak turun sampai menyentuh _milik Seungwoo_ yang sedari tadi menyentuh bagian dalam pahanya seolah minta diperhatikan.

Seungwoo mengerang pelan.

Erangan yang keluar dari mulut Seungwoo rasanya semakin mendorong Byungchan untuk menggerakkan tangannya – kali ini tidak hanya menyentuh, melainkan juga meremas pelan milik sang pria.

Padahal, Seungwoo lah yang sedang ia sentuh, tapi Byungchan sendiri tanpa sadar terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya karena miliknya sendiri pun sudah terasa begitu _sesak_.

Tanpa diduga, Seungwoo tiba-tiba menarik badannya menjauh dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat membuka celana Byungchan seluruhnya dalam satu tarikan. Byungchan bahkan tidak sempat terkesiap, karena pria itu langsung menempelkan kembali bibir mereka. Ciuman itu _berantakan_ , saliva mereka saling bersatu saat Seungwoo kembali melesakkan lidahnya masuk, tetapi Byungchan menikmatinya sebagaimana menikmati sentuhan tangan Seungwoo yang bermain dengan _miliknya_ di bawah sana. Seungwoo yang mulanya hanya meremas dan menaik-turunkan tangannya secara perlahan, kini mulai bergerak cepat sampai Byungchan harus melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mendesah keras.

“Seungh—hahh…”

Seungwoo bisa merasakan miliknya sendiri mulai berkedut akibat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Byungchan terlihat sangat cantik dengan wajah yang berpeluh akan keringat, bibirnya yang merah semakin mengundang untuk diberi afeksi, dan _suara pria itu…_

“Seungwoo…please…”

Kali ini Seungwoo menggeram dan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang tengah bermain dengan kepunyaan Byungchan untuk meraih celanananya sendiri dan membukanya. Ia tidak mengalihkan matanya sama sekali dari Byungchan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Byungchan justru menatap pria yang tengah sibuk membuka celananya itu dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir bawah yang digigit perlahan. Seolah menguji sisa-sisa kewarasan Seungwoo yang kini hanya dihubungkan oleh segaris benang tipis.

Saat sudah tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menghalangi, Seungwoo kembali menindih Byungchan dan mulai menciumi leher pria itu. Byungchan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberi keleluasaan bagi pria itu; tahu bahwa lehernya kini sedang _ditandai_ merah oleh si penulis. Tangan Byungchan sendiri bermain di rambut Seungwoo yang halus. Sesekali menariknya tanpa sengaja saat pria itu menyentuh titik sensitif di lehernya.

Meskipun begitu, ada yang membuat Byungchan melenguh lebih keras – yaitu saat Seungwoo bergerak dan kemaluan mereka saling bersentuhan. Seperti sengaja, Seungwoo yang masih memberikan ciuman-ciuman di leher Byungchan, semakin menekan pinggulnya dan saling menggesekkan _milik mereka_ dengan lebih cepat. Byungchan bisa merasakan pria itu tersenyum di lehernya saat desahan yang ia keluarkan semakin keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Byungchan rasanya ingin menangis. Rasa frustrasinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, tapi si penulis seolah berusaha memperlama _permainan_ mereka.

“Feeling frustrated?”

Tiba-tiba, bibir Seungwoo sudah ada di telinganya dan membisikkan kata itu pelan. Napas hangatnya berhembus dan membuat Byungchan bergidik. Seungwoo menjilat pelan telinganya sebelum kembali berbisik.

“That’s what I felt when you lied to me, Byungchan.”

Byungchan ingin menyanggah perkataan pria itu – mengatakan bahwa Seungwoo sendiri pun berbohong padanya di awal pertemuan mereka. Jadi posisi mereka seharusnya impas, bukan?

Tapi perkataannya seolah menyangkut di lehernya karena tangan Seungwoo perlahan mulai menjelajah ke bagian tubuh bawahnya yang semakin berkedut minta _dimasuki_. Byungchan menarik napas tercekat saat jari pria itu sudah masuk dan dengan gerakannya yang begitu lihai, berhasil membuat Byungchan bertambah basah.

“But we’re even now…”

Byungchan tidak menyangka Seungwoo masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun, bukan berarti Byungchan bisa membalas ucapan pria itu juga, karena dirinya terlalu sibuk menahan agar desahannya tidak keluar. Sesungguhnya ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa tujuan awal kedatangannya ke sini bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Namun keraguan itu sirna saat Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Byungchan tepat di manik mata dengan tatapannya yang sudah segelap langit malam di luar sana. Seungwoo menyentuh bibir Byungchan yang digigit sendiri oleh pria itu agar terlepas.

“Don’t,” bisiknya pelan. “I love hearing your voice.”

Maka lenguhan pria yang ada di bawahnya lah yang kini kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Seungwoo tersenyum puas dan menggerakkan jarinya di bawah sana sampai menyentuh titik sensitif pria itu, sehingga Byungchan menggeliat dan mencengkeram bahu Seungwoo semakin erat. Mungkin akan ada tanda kemerahan di bahu Seungwoo esok pagi, tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikan hal itu lagi di antara mereka.

“A-aku…Seung- hhh please…” Byungchan tahu ucapannya mulai sulit dimengerti. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh. Ia hanya bisa menatap pria di atasnya dan _memohon_ melalui tatapan matanya.

Untungnya, kali ini Seungwoo paham akan keinginan Byungchan. Lagi pula, bukan hanya Byungchan yang sudah merasa frustrasi dari tadi. Sejak awal pun rasanya ia ingin langsung _memasuki_ pria berlesung pipi itu dan membawa mereka sama-sama menuju kenikmatan yang selama ini sudah tertunda. Tapi ia menahan dirinya karena tahu ini akan menjadi momen berharga mereka dan ia tidak ingin membuat Byungchan tidak nyaman.

Saat dirasakannya Byungchan sudah terlampau basah dan gerakan pria itu semakin frantik dalam mencari friksi, Seungwoo menarik tangannya dari lubang yang hangat itu dan bergerak untuk meraih laci nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Tetapi tangan Byungchan tiba-tiba menahannya. Seungwoo menoleh dan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Byungchan berkata, “nggak usah…”

“Apa, sayang?”

Byungchan menelan salivanya. Panggilan manis yang keluar dari mulut Seungwoo membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

“Nggak usah…pake…itu…”

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya – berusaha memahami ucapan Byungchan yang sedikit terbata. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Byungchan.

“Kamu yakin?” Bukannya Seungwoo tidak mau, tapi ia perlu memastikan bahwa Byungchan sadar dan yakin akan perkataannya. Ia pun membutuhkan _consent_ 100% dari pria itu.

Byungchan mengangguk. “I’m clean.”

“Well, me too. Aku cuma…nggak mau bikin kamu nggak nyaman, Byungchan,” jawab Seungwoo sambil mengusap lembut pipi pria yang mengeluarkan semburat merah itu dengan cantiknya.

“Nggak…aku emang mau, jadi…” Byungchan tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya lagi dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Uh…please just…do it, okay?”

Seungwoo tertawa dan kembali ke hadapan Byungchan sambil menarik tangan pria itu dengan lembut. Ia mencium bibir Byungchan lagi dan menjawab, “your wish is my command.”

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Byungchan mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Seungwoo saat pria itu membuka kakinya semakin lebar. Seungwoo berusaha mengalihkan Byungchan dari rasa sakit yang mungkin akan timbul dengan menciumi setiap bagian wajah pria itu, saat dirinya perlahan memasuki lubang yang langsung memberinya kehangatan tersebut. Byungchan melenguh panjang saat kemaluan Seungwoo yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu _memenuhi_ dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lega karena keinginannya akhirnya tersampaikan.

Seungwoo mencengkram pinggul Byungchan sedikit lebih keras saat berusaha memasuki keseluruhan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang terasa menghimpit kepunyaannya itu. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kontrol, karena tidak ingin membuat Byungchan kesakitan. Namun lubang yang menghimpitnya itu terasa _sangat hangat dan basah_ , sehingga membuat Seungwoo hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“Byung—Chan…sssh, wait, wait,” Seungwoo berkata sedikit panik saat Byungchan tanpa sengaja mengeratkan himpitannya di bawah sana. Kalau tidak memiliki kontrol yang bagus, mungkin Seungwoo sudah akan langsung _keluar_ hanya dari gerakan kecil tersebut.

“Seungwoo…” Byungchan mengucap namanya dengan desahan yang begitu menggoda. Ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit saat dirasa pria di atasnya tak kunjung bergerak juga. “Move…please…”

Hanya perlu mendengar satu kata itu, dan Seungwoo langsung bergerak sesuai instingnya.

Gerakan yang awalnya perlahan, semakin bertambah cepat seiring dengan bertambah kerasnya suara kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Sesekali, Seungwoo akan menyatukan bibir mereka dan ciuman basah itu akan kembali terulang, yang justru semakin membawa Byungchan ke dalam euforianya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain _Seungwoo, Seungwoo dan Seungwoo._

Saat gerakan pria itu semakin cepat, dan Byungchan bisa merasakan kasur di bawah mereka ikut bergoyang karena gerakan frantik pria di atasnya, Seungwoo mengangkat pinggul Byungchan sedikit untuk _memperdalam_ gerakannya. Langsung saja Byungchan melenguh keras karena ia bisa merasakan titik sensitifnya berhasil diberi hunjaman terus-menerus oleh Seungwoo. Seolah tidak memberikan waktu bagi Byungchan untuk bernapas, tangan Seungwoo meraih kepunyaan Byungchan yang sudah berdiri tegang untuk diberi perhatian.

Sensasi yang terasa memabukkan dari berbagai arah itu membuat Byungchan menemui putihnya tanpa aba-aba. Byungchan tersengal-sengal saat tangan Seungwoo belum berhenti, dan terus membuatnya mengeluarkan seluruh miliknya sampai tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Seungwoo memperhatikan wajah Byungchan yang semakin memerah setelah pelepasan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan mata pria itu terlihat sangat sayu. Namun bibir pria itu bergerak membisikkan kata yang membuat Seungwoo semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk meraih kenikmatannya sendiri.

“Seungwoo…haah – ngghh…just…come inside…please…”

Kalimat itu seolah menjadi pemantik dan Seungwoo pun melakukan pelepasannya sesuai permintaan Byungchan. Seungwoo menggeram pelan saat dirinya keluar begitu banyak memenuhi lubang sempit Byungchan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal selagi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak sadar kalau Byungchan tengah mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Seungwoo membuka matanya dan melihat Byungchan tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia mencium pria itu dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan menguar di sekitar mereka. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat Byungchan tersenyum di balik ciuman mereka.

“Did I hurt you?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menatap wajah Byungchan dengan khawatir, berusaha mencari-cari tanda ketidaknyamanan.

“Nggak, kok…”

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka. Seungwoo pun melepaskan dirinya dari Byungchan dan berbaring di sebelah pria itu sambil menghela napas lega.

“Seungwoo…”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu…beneran udah maafin aku, kan?” Byungchan bertanya ragu, karena ia jadi teringat dengan ucapan pria itu tadi di tengah-tengah _aktivitas_ mereka.

“Honestly? Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan di antara kita karena kamu tau sendiri kita udah sama-sama bohong. Tapi kalau jawaban aku bisa bikin kamu tenang, iya, Byungchan, aku udah maafin kamu, kok.”

Seungwoo meraih tangan Byungchan dan menciumnya lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, dan Byungchan bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang ia rasakan pada sang penulis semakin bertambah.

“Makasih…” Byungchan mengucapkannya dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai kedua lesung pipinya muncul, dan membuat Seungwoo mencubitnya gemas.

“You’re welcome, gimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Aku laper banget, deh. Lagi pula,” Seungwoo maju dan berbisik di telinga Byungchan dengan nada menggoda. “The night is still young.”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa melihat pipi dari pria yang disukainya itu kembali bersemu merah. Sepertinya, ia tidak akan bosan membuat Byungchan tersipu malu kalau yang akan ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan cantik di depannya seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

“Kamu denger sesuatu?”

Byungchan melepaskan mulutnya dari bagian tubuh Seungwoo yang menegang dan tengah ia manjakan sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya. Seungwoo hanya mengerang pelan dan memejamkan matanya frustrasi.

“Nggak, sayang, aku nggak denger apa-apa.”

Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia yakin sekali tadi mendengar sesuatu – seperti langkah kaki orang – di dalam apartemen Seungwoo.

“Kamu yakin?” tanya Byungchan yang masih tidak begitu yakin.

“Yakin, sekarang kamu-”

_BRAK_

“Woo, tumben lo belum bang-”

Dengan kaget, Byungchan buru-buru naik ke atas tempat tidur, dari posisinya yang tengah berlutut di lantai kamar, lalu langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh tanpa busananya rapat-rapat.

Di sana, di depan pintu kamar Seungwoo, berdiri Seungyoun dengan wajah yang terperangah.

“Fuck! Seungyoun!”

Byungchan bisa mendengar Seungwoo memaki keras saat pria itu sendiri menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya dengan selimut.

“Byungchan...?”

Seungyoun tidak sempat memproses lebih jauh pemandangan yang ada di depannya, karena wajahnya langsung dilempar bantal oleh Seungwoo.

“Get the fuck out.”

Seungyoun sempat terdiam kaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Kemudian suasana hening.

“Ta-tadi Seungyoun...” Byungchan memulai, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena terlalu kaget. Seungwoo sendiri hanya menghela napas sambil menyibakkan rambutnya dengan kesal.

“Aku lupa pernah ngasih tau passcode apartemen ini ke Seungyoun dan Wooseok kalau ada apa-apa,” Seungwoo menjelaskan, kentara sekali ada nada menyesal dalam intonasi ucapan pria itu.

Byungchan yang tadinya merasa malu luar biasa, tiba-tiba merasa bahwa situasi mereka kini sangatlah lucu. Tidak mungkin Seungyoun tidak melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan barusan. Dan tidak mungkin juga Seungyoun tidak melihat _siapa_ yang tengah melakukan aksi _blowjob_ untuk pria yang tengah merengut kesal sekarang ini.

Maka yang Byungchan bisa lakukan adalah tertawa keras.

Awalnya, Seungwoo menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu pria itu ikut tersenyum dan tertawa juga.

“Poor Seungyoun, kita harus minta maaf ke dia nanti,” ucap Byungchan setelah tawanya mereda.

Seungwoo yang juga sudah berhenti tertawa, memeluknya dari samping dan mencium sisi kepalanya dengan sayang. “Biarin aja. Kan, bukan salah kita.” Seungwoo lalu menunduk dan mulai menghujani leher Byungchan dengan ciuman sambil berkata pelan, “justru harusnya Seungyoun yang minta maaf, soalnya gara-gara dia, aku jadi nggak-”

Byungchan buru-buru menghentikan ucapan pria itu dengan menutup mulut Seungwoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tidak perlu mendengar Seungwoo mengatakannya dengan begitu frontal.

Seungwoo menyeringai saat tangan Byungchan sudah dilepas dari mulutnya.

“Or...shall we continue now? Hm?”

Rasanya Byungchan ingin menolak, mengetahui ada orang yang mereka kenal berada di tempat yang sama dan bisa masuk kembali kapan saja. Tapi tatapan pria itu, juga _panas_ dari tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan, membuat Byungchan tidak sanggup mengatakan tidak dan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Seungwoo kembali menciumnya.


	3. [The Truth Between Us] Closing Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

“Should we stop?”

Byungchan menghela napas kesal saat pria itu _lagi-lagi_ menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Sudah kedua kalinya Seungwoo bertanya seperti itu, dan jawaban Byungchan pun selalu sama.

“No,” jawab Byungchan singkat sambil menarik pria itu dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada kata _lambat_ dalam tempo ciuman tersebut. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, bahkan sejak pertanyaan _innocent_ -nya diajukan, yang justru membawa mereka dalam _keadaan_ seperti sekarang ini.

Sungguh, padahal Byungchan hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kamar yang ditempati Seungwoo dalam apartemen tersebut.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, entah siapa yang menyentuh duluan (walaupun secara samar dirinya dapat mengingat bahwa ialah yang mendorong Seungwoo pertama kali sampai jatuh di atas kasur), dan entah siapa yang menciptakan ide itu duluan di kepala mereka. Namun Byungchan yakin, dirinya tidak ingin berhenti _sekarang_.

Jadi entah apa yang membuat Seungwoo justru menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

“Are you sure?”

Byungchan menggeram pelan dan menatap pria di atasnya dengan tajam. “Kalau sekali lagi kamu nanya—”

Seungwoo hanya terkekeh. Pria itu menurunkan wajahnya sampai bibirnya tepat berada di depan telinga Byungchan.

“You're such a puppy.”

Byungchan menggeliat saat pria itu menggigit cuping telinganya pelan, lalu melepasnya dan melanjutkan proses kegiatan intimasi mereka dengan membuat jalur ciuman dari rahang sampai leher jenjang Byungchan. Seungwoo bergumam pelan seolah sangat menikmati kegiatan itu, sementara Byungchan semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat getaran bibir Seungwo beradu dengan kulitnya.

“Have I ever told you that you smell really nice?”

Di tengah kabut yang menyelimuti otaknya, Byungchan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Seungwoo. “No...you haven't. Or you have. I don't know.” Meskipun begitu, Byungchan merasa sedikit frustrasi juga karena pria itu belum kembali mencium bibirnya.

“Well, now you know.” Pria itu tidak menghentikan gerakannya, bahkan kini mulai menciptakan jalur _nyata_ dengan ujung lidahnya di sepanjang leher Byungchan. Byungchan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya frustrasi saat Seungwoo mulai menggigit-gigit kecil lehernya.

“Are you sure I can't leave marks? Not even one?”

Pertanyaan Seungwoo seolah menarik Byungchan dari kabut tebal di otaknya. Ia membuka matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap pria tersebut. “Not today. Aku, kan, masih harus balik ke tempat Kak Hanna nanti.”

“I can make it lower,” Seungwoo berbisik rendah dengan senyum _playful_ bermain di wajahnya — pemandangan yang baru pertama kali Byungchan lihat. “Here, beside your shoulder blade. But...”

“But...?”

“But you have to take off your clothes.”

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia baru ingin membalas, tetapi bibir pria itu akhirnya naik dan memagut kembali bibirnya — membuatnya menelan seluruh kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya barusan.

Kali ini Seungwoo yang memimpin ciuman mereka. Byungchan harus dibuat bersabar karena sepertinya Seungwoo sangat menikmati setiap detik saat bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut, juga _basah_. Ia membiarkan pria itu bermain dengan bibirnya — _dihisap_ , _ditarik_ dan _dijilat_ — sampai lenguhan pertama keluar dari bibir Byungchan.

Seungwoo tersenyum dalam ciumannya, sebelum — seperti yang tadi mereka lakukan di atas sofa — membuka bibir pria itu dengan ujung lidahnya dan membiarkan dirinya _masuk_. Namun kali ini, Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan yang memimpin ciuman tersebut. Walaupun sedikit berantakan (Seungwoo membuat _mental note_ dalam otaknya bahwa Byungchan perlu _belajar_ banyak soal ini), tetapi Seungwoo menikmatinya, terutama karena yang lebih muda itu melakukannya dengan penuh semangat.

“Slow down, Byungchan,” Seungwoo mengucapkannya lembut selagi mereka mengambil napas. Mata Byungchan terlihat tidak fokus, dan napasnya keluar agak tersengal dari bibirnya yang sudah mulai membengkak dan memerah.

“Malam ini punya kita. Just you and me,” ucap Seungwoo lagi sambil menyatukan tangan mereka erat dan mencium punggung tangan Byungchan lembut. “We've closed the door now, so no one can go in.”

Byungchan mengangguk singkat. Paham betul maksud dari perkataan Seungwoo barusan, sekaligus mengamininya agar kali ini tidak akan ada masalah lagi yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

“Okay,” Byungchan membalasnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik rahang pria itu agar bisa mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Di saat tengah larut dalam ciuman tersebut, Byungchan merasakan tangan pria itu mulai naik dari pinggangnya dan masuk ke dalam kaus putihnya. Tangan itu diam sebentar, sebelum bergerak lagi dengan sentuhan seringan kapas. Byungchan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat tangan Seungwoo mulai bergerak di atas tulang rusuknya.

“Let's take this off, hmm?”

Byungchan hanya sanggup mengangguk selagi tangan Seungwoo bergerak menarik sisi kausnya ke atas sampai melewati kepalanya.

Bahkan dengan tidak adanya pendingin udara pun kamar itu sudah terasa sejuk, tetapi kulit Byungchan yang berada di bawah sentuhan pria di atasnya terasa begitu panas. Byungchan mengerang pelan dan menarik pria itu lagi sampai bibir mereka kembali dipertemukan. Namun ciuman itu harus berhenti saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. Byungchan hampir saja mengeluarkan protes, kalau tidak dibuat bungkam saat melihat pria itu tiba-tiba membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya sendiri. Byungchan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari tubuh pria yang mulai terekspos tersebut.

Ia tahu Seungwoo memiliki tato di tubuhnya — yang paling sering ia lihat adalah tato berbentuk bunga lilac dan bulan sabit di lengannya. Ia juga pernah melihat _sekilas_ tato di bagian dada dan bahu pria itu, tetapi baru kali ini Byungchan melihatnya secara langsung tepat di depan matanya.

Dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggapainya dan menyentuh lembut ukiran cantik dalam tinta hitam tersebut.

“This is beautiful...” bisiknya pelan sambil perlahan bangkit dan menelusuri lekukan indah huruf-huruf tersebut dengan ujung jarinya. “It says...don't lock me up?”

Seungwoo mengangguk, lalu mengambil tangan Byungchan yang masih menelusuri tulisan di tubuhnya, dan menciumnya setiap ujung jarinya dengan lembut.

“That's so you,” ucap Byungchan sambil memperhatikan pria yang kini tengah mencium bagian pergelangan tangan dalamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

“But, if I can, I'll lock you up inside of me,” lanjut Byungchan dengan niat bercanda.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum simpul dan menghidu dalam-dalam pergelangan tangannya, seolah aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Byungchan adalah sumber oksigennya.

“I don't mind. I'll lock myself inside of you and you can keep the key.”

“I won't let you go outside.”

“It's okay.” Seungwoo mendorong tubuh Byungchan sampai dirinya kembali berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk, lalu mulai menciumi kembali lehernya sambil berbisik pelan. “You can keep me as yours. As long as you want.”

Byungchan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi — lebih karena dirinya tidak sanggup — karena Seungwoo mulai menggigit dan menghisap kulit di tempat yang tadi pria itu deskripsikan. Byungchan tahu pria itu tengah _menandainya_ sesuai perkataannya tadi di awal.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak dari dalam diri Byungchan dan menyadarkannya bahwa kini mereka tidak perlu menahan apa pun lagi dan bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

Perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuatnya menarik Seungwoo kembali untuk menciumnya dalam suatu keputusasaan baru untuk terus menyentuh pria itu. Saat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, seolah ada gong di kepalanya yang mengumumkan bahwa memang inilah yang _benar_ — memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Dan memang inilah yang membuatnya semakin yakin akan perasaannya terhadap pria itu.

Seungwoo seolah menyadari adanya perubahan sikap dari Byungchan karena pria itu langsung membalas ciuman yang lebih muda dengan hasrat yang sama. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Byungchan bahwa ia pun tidak ragu lagi akan perasaannya — bahwa kini perasaan mereka sudah saling berbalas dan sama besarnya.

“You can't back off now,” ucap Seungwoo dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah setelah ciuman mereka yang mulai membuatnya sedikit merasakan ketegangan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

“Seungwoo...” Byungchan mengerang lagi. “We're already half naked and you said that just now?”

Ocehan Byungchan langsung dihentikan oleh gerakan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah menciumi bagian lehernya, bahunya, lalu turun semakin bawah. Seungwoo dapat sekilas mendengar Byungchan bergumam, _tadi siapa, sih, yang ngasih tau buat pelan-pelan_ , tetapi Seungwoo pun langsung mendiamkannya begitu salah satu puting milik pria itu ia beri jilatan kecil.

“Holy sh—”

Seungwoo menyeringai pelan setelah mendapatkan reaksi seperti yang diinginkannya. Byungchan kembali menggeliat saat pria itu kembali menunduk, lalu mulai mencium dan menjilati putingnya satu per satu satu yang juga mulai tegang di bawah sentuhan pria itu. Kali ini Byungchan tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya lagi dan suaranya kini memenuhi satu ruangan tersebut.

Seungwoo tidak berhenti di sana. Ia kembali turun sambil menciumi setiap inci kulit Byungchan yang terasa begitu halus di bawah sentuhannya. Dan ketika Seungwoo sudah sejajar dengan bagian atas celana pria itu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sekilas melihat ekspresi kepayahan Byungchan sebelum bertanya, “can I?”

Byungchan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan frantik. Sejujurnya ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Seungwoo _masih_ meminta izin padanya karena sudah sedari tadi sepertinya ia pasrah dengan semua yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

Namun Byungchan tetap menahan napas saat tangan pria itu perlahan menurunkan celana jeansnya. Tiba-tiba, ada rasa malu yang menyerangnya dengan amat sangat sehingga ia menghentikan gerakan pria tersebut.

“Tu-tunggu!”

Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byungchan dengan bingung.

“Aku...aku malu...ma-maksudku, aku belum pernah...”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Padahal mereka sudah _sampai sini_ , tapi bisa-bisanya dia—

Tiba-tiba, ada sepasang tangan yang menyentuh dan menarik tangannya lembut. Byungchan tahu itu Seungwoo. Namun ia tidak ingin membuka matanya karena tahu dirinya pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

“Hey,” Seungwoo menyentuh pipinya, tetapi Byungchan masih menolak untuk membuka matanya. “It's fine if you don't want to look at me, but do you want to hear something?”

Byungchan mengangguk.

“Ini mungkin kedengarannya bakalan sedikit...cheesy,” Seungwoo menambahkan. Dari nada suaranya, Byungchan bisa menebak pria itu tengah tersenyum.

“Apa?” Byungchan bergumam pelan — mulai penasaran.

“Kamu tahu kenapa aku selalu milih bunga mawar buat isi vas yang kamu taruh di ruangan aku?”

Byungchan menggeleng.

“Because they remind me of you.”

Byungchan pikir, Seungwoo akan melanjutkan omongannya, jadi ia menunggu. Tapi setelah beberapa detik terlewati dalam keheningan, Byungchan akhirnya membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan pada Seungwoo yang tanpa mengalihkan matanya, tengah tersenyum lebar.

“Jadi aku...punya duri?” tanya Byungchan pelan.

“Punya,” Seungwoo mengangguk singkat. “Jujur aja, aku kadang suka takut sendiri kalau kamu udah masuk mode marah ke aku.” Pria itu kemudian menyeringai. “Kamu beneran kayak puppy yang lagi marah.”

Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. “Hey, I don't look like a puppy!”

“No, of course you're not,” Seungwoo mengelus pipinya lembut sambil bergumam. “You're prettier than that.”

Byungchan memperhatikan Seungwoo dalam diam ketika tangan pria itu mulai menelusuri wajahnya perlahan.

“Semuanya...dari mata kamu, hidung kamu, pipi kamu...” Seungwoo kemudian menurunkan pandangannya, dan dalam sekejap Byungchan hampir saja lupa kalau dirinya — mereka — sudah bertelanjang dada. Sementara wajahnya kembali memanas, Seungwoo mengembalikan tatapannya, tetapi sebelah tangan pria itu turun perlahan menelusuri tubuhnya. “Kulit kamu...semua yang ada di diri kamu itu cantik, Byungchan.”

“You don't have to feel embarassed in front of me,” lanjut Seungwoo sambil memberi kecupan menenangkan di bibir pria yang sangat disayanginya itu. Byungchan mengerjap perlahan, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Seungwoo dan membalas ciuman pria itu dengan frantik.

Seharusnya Byungchan memang tidak perlu merasa khawatir — atau malu — karena ini _Seungwoo_ , dan bukannya orang lain. Ini adalah _Seungwoo_ , pria yang seiring berjalannya waktu tahu-tahu sudah menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Ini _Seungwoo_ , satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya yang akan membuatnya mengerang dalam kenikmatan.

Seperti sekarang.

Byungchan tahu tidak akan ada banyak kata yang bisa dikeluarkannya lagi malam ini saat tangan Seungwoo sudah menyentuhnya _di sana_ — padahal celana boxer-nya masih ada, tapi rasanya ia sebentar lagi bisa jadi gila.

Seungwoo meneruskan gerakannya — ia menekan, memijit dan terus memberikan atensinya sementara pria yang ada di bawahnya mulai menggeliat keras dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Seungwoo bahkan belum melepas celananya sendiri.

Di tengah kewarasannya yang hampir menghilang, Byungchan sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama karena dengan terbata (dan wajah yang luar biasa merah), pria itu berucap, “ce...lana...kamu...”

“Got it.” Seungwoo lalu bangkit dan segera melepas celananya sekaligus boxer-nya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Byungchan tanpa sadar langsung terkesiap dan wajahnya yang tadi sudah memerah, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sekarang.

Seungwoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringai usil bermain di bibirnya. Ia kembali merengkuh Byungchan dan mencium bibir pria itu yang langsung terbuka dengan _ingin_. Tangannya kembali menjelajah ke bawah, tetapi kali ini dengan _maksud_ yang lebih jelas.

Byungchan melepaskan ciuman itu dan ganti dengan menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Seungwoo sudah masuk ke dalam, lalu menyentuhnya sekilas.

Gila. Rasanya Byungchan bisa gila.

Entah ke mana perginya _rasa malu_ yang tadi sempat dirasakannya, sekarang yang Byungchan inginkan adalah tangan pria itu agar terus menyentuhnya.

Byungchan langsung mendorong tubuh Seungwoo menjauh, kemudian dengan terburu-buru membuka boxer-nya sampai kini tidak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Begitu Byungchan menarik Seungwoo kembali untuk menciumnya, seolah ada tombol _switch_ yang menggerakkan ativitas panas itu menjadi lebih _liar_.

Byungchan hampir saja menjerit saat tangan pria itu bergerak cepat mengocok kemaluannya untuk meningkatkan birahinya sendiri. Padahal sejak awal pun Byungchan sudah sangat _basah_ di bawah sana sejak pria itu menjilati kedua putingnya.

Byungchan mengalungkan lengannya dengan sangat erat pada leher pria itu ketika dirasakan tangan yang tengah menyentuh kemaluannya tiba-tiba bergerak pelan — seolah mengerjainya, dan membuat Byungchan harus bergerak sendiri untuk mengejar kenikmatan yang mulai didambakannya.

Dan ia tahu hanya Seungwoo yang bisa memberikan.

“Seungwoo...” Byungchan merengek, yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa pelan pria di atasnya. Seungwoo kemudian melarikan tangannya dengan lembut ke bagian dalam paha Byungchan dan sedikit mendorongya untuk membuka semakin lebar. Byungchan refleks menaikkan pinggulnya saat kemaluan Seungwoo tanpa sengaja menyentuh kepunyaannya sendiri.

“Aku selalu membayangkan hal ini. Setiap malam,” bisik Seungwoo yang juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan gerakan memutar pelan. Kepala Byungchan terteleng ke samping merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama kali menginvasi seluruh indranya tersebut.

“Setiap kita tidur di atas kasur yang sama,” Seungwoo melanjutkan, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Byungchan dan menautkannya di atas kepala yang lebih muda — membiarkan pinggul mereka yang saling bergerak dengan sensual.

“You don't know how many times I want to devour you, Byungchan.”

Bibir Seungwoo kembali melumatnya, tetapi kali ini dengan intensitas yang _berbeda_ — seolah pria itu baru dihadapkan pada realisasi bahwa mereka tidak perlu menahan apa-apa lagi. Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas kata-kata pria itu, tapi bibirnya hanya bisa mengalurkan lenguhan yang membuat mata Seungwoo berubah semakin gelap.

Setelah menjatuhkan kecupan kecil di bibir prianya, Seungwoo berbisik, “tunggu,” lalu bangkit dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci nakas.

“Padahal aku mau ninggalin ini di sini,” ujar Seungwoo sambil tersenyum lebar begitu kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil pelumas dan kondom. Byungchan menelan salivanya dalam-dalam dan memperhatikan Seungwoo saat tangan pria itu dilumuri oleh cairan pelicin. Membayangkan kalau jari-jari panjang Seungwoo akan segera memasukinya, membuat Byungchan kembali menggeliat tak sabar dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

“Seungwoo—”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum miring mendengar namanya disebut penuh urgensi seperti itu. Dulu, mana berani ia berharap bahwa apa yang selalu dibayangkannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Karena dulu Byungchan terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Namun kini, keduanya _berdekatan_ tanpa ada jarak yang menghalangi, di balik pintu yang sudah mereka tutup rapat-rapat agar tidak ada lagi yang mencoba menggagalkan hubungan mereka.

Karena _pada akhirnya_ , Seungwoo bisa menyentuh Byungchan dengan leluasa, menyalurkan cintanya dan membuat pria itu kehilangan kata-kata. Seungwoo bisa membisikkan kata-kata penuh kasih sayang selagi tangannya memberikan kenikmatan tak kasat mata yang hanya dibalas Byungchan dengan lenguhan panjang, tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat dan namanya disebutkan lemah di tengah deru napas yang saling berlomba.

Di jari ketiga pria itu memasukinya, Byungchan seolah melihat bintang-bintang di atasnya.

Napasnya menderu semakin keras di telinga pria itu. Keringatnya bercucuran, padahal Seungwoo lah yang paling banyak bergerak. Tangannya yang sudah terlalu licin untuk berpegangan pada bahu Seungwoo, ia turunkan dan ganti meremas kain alas tempat tidur kuat-kuat. Seungwoo kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Byungchan, membisikkan kata-kata penuh pujian yang membuatnya semakin _mengeratkan_ dirinya di bawah sana.

“Fuck—”

Byungchan mendengar pria itu memaki pelan, sementara Seungwoo sendiri kewalahan karena pemandangan Byungchan yang begitu _hancur_ hanya karena jari-jarinya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan memompa kemaluannya sendiri dengan cepat untuk mengendurkan sedikit ketegangan yang ia rasakan.

Namun itu belum cukup bagi keduanya.

“Tell me if it's hurt,” suara Seungwoo tak pernah separau itu dan matanya tak pernah segelap itu oleh nafsu yang sudah menggebu. Semua karena Byungchan yang berbaring di bawahnya terlihat begitu _indah_ dengan dada yang naik-turun — masih berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya — sementara mata yang lebih muda itu menatap Seungwoo penuh cinta, ekspektasi dan hasrat yang tak kalah besar dengannya.

Saat tubuh mereka akhirnya bersatu, Seungwoo harus menahan dirinya kuat-kuat karena tidak ingin menyakiti pria itu — tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya untuk Byungchan, dan sebaik-baiknya, ia hanya ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada orang yang dikasihinya tersebut.

Byungchan sendiri tidak jauh lebih baik. Ia mendesah keras begitu ukuran Seungwoo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu memasuki dirinya dan memenuhinya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terbentuk di otaknya. Semua kewarasannya seolah terbang melalui jendela dan yang tersisa hanyalah sentuhan Seungwoo di setiap inci tubuhnya.

“God. Byungchan—”

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, Byungchan mungkin sudah tertawa mendengar Seungwoo begitu _tersiksa_ — entah karena apa. Ia pun meraih rahang pria itu dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman sementara Seungwoo mulai bergerak di bawah sana. Byungchan mengerang begitu merasakan kenikmatan itu seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyebutkan nama pria yang tengah _menghancurkannya_ di setiap hentakan dan tarikan napas yang berbaur. Byungchan melingkarkan tungkai kakinya dengan erat di tubuh pria itu selagi Seungwoo terus bergerak semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat, sampai keduanya larut dalam ekstasi yang memabukkan.

Bintang-bintang itu terlihat semakin jelas di atasnya saat tangan Seungwoo bermain dengan kedua putingnya yang sudah mengeras bergantian, lalu turun dan memberi stimulasi tambahan pada kemaluannya yang berdiri tegang. Kali ini, tidak ada desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya, mulutnya hanya membuka penuh kenikmatan sementara matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat.

Kalau tahu bercinta dengan Han Seungwoo bisa membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini, mungkin Byungchan sudah melakukannya dari awal.

“Seungwoo— aku—”

Seungwoo mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Byungchan dan menghidu aroma floral pria itu yang sudah bercampur dengan aroma seks di sekitar mereka. Seungwoo bisa merasakan hangatnya Byungchan menariknya semakin ke dalam saat pria itu begitu dekat dengan klimaksnya.

Dengan satu hentakan keras, Seungwoo berhasil memberikan klimaks tersebut pada mereka berdua dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Byungchan mendesah keras sementara kaki pria yang memeluk pinggang Seungwoo dengan erat itu bergetar pelan selagi putih itu terus keluar.

Seungwoo yang pertama kali bergerak begitu napas mereka mulai kembali normal. Byungchan meringis pelan saat Seungwoo mengeluarkan kemaluannya, lalu melepas kondom dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Seungwoo kemudian menunduk dan memperhatikan Byungchan yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu. Bibir pria itu merekah merah, lehernya dihiasi banyak _tanda_ yang dibuatnya tanpa sadar, dan kakinya terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Seungwoo mengecup bahu Byungchan sekilas, sebelum beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil lap basah demi membersihkan mereka berdua.

Seungwoo kemudian kembali dan membersihkan setiap sisi tubuh Byungchan yang bisa diraihnya, sementara pria yang masih terkulai lemas itu hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan...bagaimana dia harus menyebut Seungwoo? Kekasihnya? Mantan suaminya? Tapi mereka, kan, tidak pernah bercerai?

“Seungwoo...”

“Hmm?”

“Kita sekarang pacaran?”

Seungwoo menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap mata Byungchan yang sudah terbuka dengan bingung.

“Pacaran? Kamu mau kita cuma pacaran?”

Sekarang giliran Byungchan yang merasa bingung. “Loh, terus apa dong?”

“Aku udah ngasih kamu cincin itu lagi dan kamu nganggep kita cuma pacaran?”

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu melempar lapnya sembarang dan beranjak keluar kamar. Byungchan yang masih merasa bingung hanya menatap punggung pria itu dalam diam. Tidak beberapa lama, Seungwoo kembali sambil membawa sebuah kaus putih yang langsung diserahkannya pada Byungchan.

Byungchan bangkit dari tidurnya — meringis pelan begitu merasakan ada sedikit perih yang terasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya — lalu segera memakai kaus milik Seungwoo tersebut. Seungwoo sendiri langsung berbaring di sebelah Byungchan dan menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya.

“Kayaknya kita lebih dari pacaran,” ucap Seungwoo sambil meraih tangan Byungchan dan mengelus lembut cincin perak yang terpasang cantik di sana.

Byungchan terdiam dan menatap tangannya yang dimainkan oleh Seungwoo.

“Hubungan kita selalu lebih dari sekadar pacaran,” lanjut Seungwoo, kini sambil mencium sisi leher Byungchan lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang.

“Rasanya hatiku penuh. Penuh banget sekarang,” balas Byungchan sambil menghela napas dan menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke pelukan pria itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara ombak dari luar memecah keheningan malam. Namun di sini — di dekat pria itu, yang ia rasakan hanyalah ketenangan dan rasa aman. “Padahal masalah kita masih banyak, tapi aku malah bahagia banget sekarang.”

Seungwoo tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya di bahu Byungchan sambil bersenandung pelan. “Kalau kamu bangun nanti, aku yang bakal jamin kebahagiaan kamu nggak bakal hilang.”

“Janji?”

“Over my dead body.”

“Jangan mati dulu, aku masih mau sama kamu.”

Seungwoo tertawa pelan. Ia bersenandung lagi, sambil menikmati udara sejuk yang mulai menyelimuti kamar itu lagi ditambah penghangat alami yang ada di pelukannya.

Seungwoo bisa merasakan napas teratur milik Byungchan. Mungkin pria itu akan tertidur sebentar lagi.

“Byungchan.”

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

“Apa aku udah dimaafin?”

Seungwoo menunggu jawaban itu datang — namun tak ada yang bersuara lagi untuk beberapa lama sampai ia mengira Byungchan sudah tertidur. Baru ia ingin bertanya lagi, ada suara kecil yang menjawabnya.

“Dari pertama kali kamu minta maaf pun, aku udah maafin kamu.”

“Terima kasih,” Seungwoo membalas pernyataan itu dengan tulus.

Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia merasa masih belum pantas mendapatkan Byungchan. Namun Seungwoo sadar bahwa membahagiakan pria itu sama dengan membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. Dan mencintai pria itu sama dengan mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Ditemani dengkuran halus yang mulai terdengar dari pria yang masih ada di dalam rengkuhannya itu, Seungwoo mencium jari tempat cincin itu berada dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kata yang untuk sekarang hanya didengar oleh suara ombak.

_“Aku cinta kamu.”_

Dan pintu itu akan selamanya ia tutup bagi mereka berdua.


	4. [The Truth Between Us] Self Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

Han Seungwoo _biasanya_ pandai mengontrol diri.

Ia bukan pribadi yang meledak-ledak dan suka menumpahkan amarahnya tanpa alasan yang konkret. Ia juga bukan seseorang yang mudah termakan bujuk rayu — baik itu dalam hal bisnis maupun hal _lainnya_.

Sayangnya, _lainnya_ ini ternyata masih memiliki pengecualian.

Pengecualian dalam sosok manusia bernama Choi Byungchan dan keahliannya dalam meruntuhkan pertahanan Seungwoo yang — kalau kata orang — sekuat baja.

_Mereka belum saja bertemu Byungchan._

Seungwoo berpikir begitu di tengah-tengah usahanya dalam meredam hasratnya sendiri yang sudah kepalang berada di ujung tanduk karena ulah suaminya.

Ada hembusan napas hangat yang menyapu lehernya diikuti suara tawa rendah milik pria yang tengah menjamah lehernya semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Kenapa tutup mata?” tanya Byungchan dalam bisikan yang — _sumpah_ — langsung membangkitkan birahinya. Bukan berarti dari tadi birahinya belum naik karena Byungchan sendiri sudah melancarkan aksinya semenjak pria itu naik ke pangkuannya dan sesekali menggesek-gesekkan bagian tubuh mereka yang ada di bawah sana.

“Kamu— ah, shit,” Seungwoo mengumpat pelan saat Byungchan menggoyang pinggulnya _lagi_ , kali ini sengaja menekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka dengan lebih keras.

Seungwoo bahkan langsung lupa tadi ia ingin mengatakan apa.

Padahal niatan Byungchan datang ke kantornya adalah ingin mengajak makan siang seperti biasa. Namun karena pekerjaan Seungwoo yang menumpuk hari itu, ia mengusulkan untuk makan di dalam ruangannya karena ia ada rapat penting setelah ini. Namun entah alasan makan siang itu benar adanya atau hanya alibi saja bagi yang lebih muda karena pada kenyataannya ia malah mendapat serangan _tiba-tiba_ seperti ini.

Bukannya Seungwoo mengeluh atau apa. Rasa laparnya bahkan langsung terlupakan begitu Byungchan meninggalkan sejenak lehernya dan kembali naik untuk memagut bibirnya dalam ciuman yang melibatkan lidah mereka. Tanpa aba-aba. Dalam. Penuh intensitas. Dan sangat memabukkan.

Byungchan memang selalu memabukkan bagi dirinya.

Kata Seungyoun ia seperti sudah terikat di jari tangan Byungchan dan rela melakukan _apa pun_ untuk pria itu. Seungwoo menyanggahnya waktu itu hanya demi membuat temannya diam.

Namun melihat Byungchan yang memiliki kontrol penuh atas dirinya kini padahal ia sudah berkomitmen bahwa _kantor_ adalah tempat di mana ia harus menjaga profesionalitasnya — tidak peduli sedang berhadapan dengan teman atau anggota keluarga. Tetapi teori itu langsung dipatahkan oleh _ulah_ Byungchan, dan mau tak mau Seungwoo harus mengakui perkataan Seungyoun ada benarnya.

Byungchan seperti _kryptonite_ bagi dirinya.

Kelemahannya satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan segala kontrol dirinya, tak peduli sekuat apa pun dirinya berusaha berpikir jernih. Segala _facade_ yang dipasangnya di hadapan orang-orang dengan jabatan tak lebih tinggi darinya langsung luntur dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam kondisi tak berdaya di hadapan pria itu.

Tapi Byungchan juga adalah oksigennya.

Membuat dirinya bernapas lebih mudah di antara segala kepenatan dari lingkungan kerja yang senantias menuntutnya bersikap tanpa cela — Han Seungwoo yang _sempurna_. Byungchan menguatkannya dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa, _Tuhan, biarkan dia hidup selamanya asalkan ada Byungchan yang selalu berada di sampingnya._

Byungchan adalah _segala_ dari yang bisa ia deskripsikan karena pria itu terlalu _sempurna_ bagi dirinya untuk digambarkan melalui kata-kata.

“Seungwoo?”

Byungchan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan ganti berbisik menggoda di telinganya sebelum menjilat dan mengulumnya sampai Seungwoo menggeram pelan.

“Apa?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan suara tertahan sambil mencengkeram pinggang ramping suaminya yang belum juga berhenti bergerak. Sepertinya lama-lama ia bisa jadi gila sendiri.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Ya. Byungchan memang bermaksud membuat dirinya jadi gila.

“Aku ada rapat habis ini...”

Alasan itu terdengar lemah, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Hmm...” Byungchan kembali mencium bibirnya sambil menggoyang pinggulnya dengan lebih keras — bermaksud menggoda pria itu sampai yang lebih tua tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan bagian tubuh bawahnya untuk mengejar friksi.

“Too bad.”

Namun kata-kata Byungchan berlawanan dengan aksinya karena pria itu malah menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah dan menyentuh bagian tubuh Seungwoo yang sudah _menegang_ sejak awal. Byungchan menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Seungwoo mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan.

“ _Byungchan—_ “

“Kamu yakin bisa rapat dalam keadaan begini?”

Pertanyaan mematikan. Karena Seungwoo tahu persis apa jawabannya.

“Kata kamu itu rapat penting. Jadi bukannya kamu harus...hmm, tampil prima?” ucap Byungchan kini sambil memijat lembut kemaluan suaminya yang semakin mengeras di bawah sentuhannya. Ia tahu, Seungwoo tidak akan bisa mengatakan _tidak_ setelah ini.

Dan memang benar. Seungwoo mana mungkin mengatakan _tidak_ pada godaan yang lebih menggiurkan daripada segala jenis kenikmatan yang ada di dunia.

“Fuck.”

Dengan keluarnya umpatan itu dari mulut Seungwoo, Byungchan tahu dirinya berhasil karena kontrol yang tadi dipegangnya, kini sudah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat jadi milik pria itu sepenuhnya. Dengan senang hati Byungchan membalas ciuman Seungwoo yang kini intensitasnya menjadi lebih femilier. Pria itu selalu menciumnya dengan intensitas yang sama setiap kali mereka bercinta di atas ranjang. Dan Byungchan tidak pernah bosan karena setiap sentuhan Seungwoo selalu membuat dirinya merasa lebih _hidup_.

Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Seungwoo menyapukan bibirnya yang basah di sepanjang rahang dan leher Byungchan dengan tangannya yang sibuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja sang terkasih. Byungchan mendesah pelan dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana sampai ia bisa merasakan sendiri celananya yang semakin basah dan penuh sesak.

Seungwoo tidak melepaskan kemeja Byungchan sepenuhnya dan hanya membuka semua kancingnya agar tubuh mulus suaminya itu bisa ia sentuh sepuas hati. Tanpa ragu, Seungwoo langsung menjilat dan mengulum kedua titik coklat yang sudah mengeras itu seperti orang yang kelaparan. Byungchan tercekat dan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Seungwoo yang semakin berantakan di tangannya — namun justru semakin memperlihatkan sisi liar pria itu yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapa pun kecuali Byungchan.

Kepuasan itu membuat Byungchan menarik wajah Seungwoo kembali agar mereka bisa melanjutkan sesi ciuman yang sempat terhenti sementara tangan Seungwoo sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya sampai ke bagian bawah Byungchan yang masih tertutupi oleh celana.

Byungchan tidak sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Seungwoo saat tangan pria itu langsung meremas kemaluannya dan membuatnya melenguhkan nama pria yang tengah membuatnya _berantakan_. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas padahal ruangan kantor Seungwoo memiliki pendingin udara yang pada hari-hari biasa selalu membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

“Stop teasing,” ucap Byungchan dengan sedikit merajuk sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya penuh frustrasi.

“ _Hurry up and fuck me_.”

Manik mata Seungwoo berubah semakin gelap saat mendengar pria di atasnya mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar memutus ikatan kontrol dirinya yang terakhir. Padahal tadinya ia ingin menahan dirinya lebih lama, namun salahkan Byungchan dengan wajahnya yang menggoda dan seolah meneriakkan _seks_ sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti keinginan pria itu.

Seungwoo mengangkat pinggang Byungchan untuk memberi kode bahwa kini harus ada helaian kain lain di antara mereka yang dilepas. Byungchan langsung berdiri dan melepas kemeja serta seluruh celananya dalam kecepatan yang patut diacungi jempol, sementara Seungwoo yang juga sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya menunggu pria itu dengan tatapan penuh predatornya. Persis seperti singa yang menunggu korbannya datang menghampiri sendiri.

Seungwoo meraihnya kembali dan Byungchan langsung terduduk di pangkuan pria itu. Keduanya sama-sama mengerang saat bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang sudah menegang bersentuhan. Di titik ini, Byungchan bahkan tidak keberatan seandainya Seungwoo langsung memasuki dan _memenuhi_ dirinya penuh.

Seungwoo seolah dapat membaca pikirannya karena pria itu langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menggerakan tubuh mereka bersama-sama sehingga gesekan itu membuat _precum_ yang dikeluarkan di antara mereka semakin banyak.

Byungchan memeluk leher Seungwoo erat dengan napasnya yang tersengal ikut keluar selagi pria itu mencengkeram pinggangnya erat dan mempercepat gerakan mereka. Ada setitik air mata yang sudah ada di ujung matanya karena kenikmatan serta kefrustrasian itu bergabung jadi satu. Rasanya ia bisa benar-benar menangis seandainya Seungwoo tidak cepat-cepat memenuhi keinginannya.

“I don't— I don't have a lube,” ucap Seungwoo dengan napas yang sama terengahnya. Matanya terlalu digelapkan oleh nafsu sampai melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak menyimpan benda _seperti itu_ di dalam ruangan kantornya.

Byungchan tidak mampu menjawab karena tangan Seungwoo sudah berpindah menuju bokongnya dan meremas sambil menekannya. Seungwoo menolehkan wajahnya agar ia bisa dapat mencium kembali bibir Byungchan yang sudah membengkak. Namun perhatiannya teralih sedikit saat Byungchan menepuk bahunya lemah.

“Di...kantung jeans aku...ada....”

Seungwoo berhenti dan menatap suaminya selama sepersekian detik.

“Makan siang, ya? Hmm...” Seungwoo tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis Byungchan ringan sementara dirinya berusaha menggapai celana Byungchan yang tersampir di atas sofa. Saat menemukan botol kecil yang sudah familier tersebut, senyum Seungwoo semakin melebar.

Jelas sekali kalau ini sudah direncakan.

“Cepetan...” Byungchan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seungwoo — tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kini ada rasa malu juga yang menghampiri. Mana mungkin, kan, dia mampir ke kantor suaminya lalu terang-terangan _meminta_ secara frontal?

Jadi ia harus menggunakan alasan lain terlebih dahulu.

Seungwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi — meskipun masih ada senyum kecil yang bermain di wajahnya — dan langsung melumuri jarinya dengan cairan tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup licin, ia meremas bokong Byungchan sekali lagi, lalu langsung memasukkan dua jari yang langsung disambut oleh _hangat_ pria itu.

Byungchan memekik pelan dan meremas bahunya semakin kencang. Namun Sengwoo tahu itu bukan bentuk rasa sakit karena Byungchan langsung melenguh panjang dan refleks menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti jari-jari Seungwoo yang bergerak di dalam dirinya.

“ _Seungwoo..._ “

Seungwoo suka setiap kali Byungchan mendesahkan namanya. Itu akan selalu menjadi melodi terindah yang takkan pernah membuatnya bosan.

Seungwoo melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Byungchan untuk menahan gerakan pria itu dan dengan jari-jarinya yang masih berada di _dalam_ berusaha mencari _titik_ yang bisa membuat suaminya itu meneriakkan namanya lebih kencang. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai keinginannya itu terkabul karena ia sudah paham betul bagian mana saja yang bisa memberikan kenikmatan bertubi pada tubuh Byungchan.

“ _Seungwoo_ — _ah_ —”

Tidak butuh persiapan yang lama karena Byungchan pun sebetulnya sudah siap sedari tadi. Hanya saja, Seungwoo tetap tidak ingin menyakitinya karena hanya nikmat yang ingin ia berikan pada pria itu.

Maka, ketika akhirnya — _akhirnya_ — Seungwoo mengarahkan miliknya dan mereka bersatu, namanya dilafalkan panjang dalam intonasi yang begitu disukai Seungwoo setiap kali mereka bercinta. Tidak ada lagi yang menahan mereka kali ini. Semua kontrol telah dilepaskan dan nafsu naluriah saja yang memimpin gerakan-gerakan mereka untuk mengejar puncaknya masing-masing.

Pendingin udara benar-benar tidak ada efeknya bagi tubuh mereka yang semakin berkeringat dan menempel satu sama lain. Napas hangat mereka kian bersatu selagi Seungwoo mempercepat gerakannya. Suara-suara penuh seks memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan Seungwoo tidak peduli lagi bahkan seandainya ada yang mendengar mereka dari luar.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengejar kenikmatan itu bersama Byungchan yang ada di rengkuhannya.

“ _Fa— faster..._ “

Peduli setan dengan kontrol diri. Ia seolah berubah menjadi boneka marionet dengan Byungchan yang memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya.

Seungwoo menuruti pria itu dan dengan alis yang bertaut penuh konsentrasi mempercepat gerakannya sampai Byungchan berteriak. Dalam hubungan mereka, memang Byungchan lah yang lebih vokal. Dan Seungwoo selalu menemukan kepuasan tersendiri setiap kali dia bisa membuat pria itu _tak pernah diam_ dalam aktivitas panas mereka.

“ _I— I'm close..._ “

Seungwoo meraih rahang Byungchan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka sementara gerakannya semakin frantik dan tak terkontrol. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sudah _sangat dekat_ karena Byungchan pun langsung paham dan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang sama.

Tahu apa orang-orang yang mengenalnya hanya dari luar. Mereka hanya tahu sosok Han Seungwoo yang tenang dan selalu berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya. Tidak ada satu pun yang akan terlewat darinya jika itu sudah menyangkut masalah kedisiplinan maupun kontrol diri.

_Ah, kata itu lagi._

Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa _kontrol diri_ tidak ada di dalam kamusnya jika sudah menyangkut Byungchan.

Ia akan mengabulkan, sekalipun Byungchan meminta bulan.

Kedua tungkai kaki Byungchan bergetar hebat saat pelepasan itu digapainya. Seungwoo bisa merasakan bagian dalam diri Byungchan yang hangat dan lembap itu menghisap dirinya dengan kuat sebelum ia memperdalam gerakannya selama sepersekian detik dan ikut _terhempas_ ke atas kenikmatan yang sama.

Hanya suara napas yang terengah-engah terdengar di antara mereka. Seungwoo menggerakkan tangannya lembut dan mulai membuat pola abstrak di punggung Byungchan yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia mencium bahu Byungchan penuh sayang sementara yang lebih muda itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen di antara ceruk leher Seungwoo.

Seungwoo melirik ke arah jam dinding dan melihat bahwa rapatnya akan dimulai dalam lima belas menit.

“I really have a meeting after this,” bisik Seungwoo di telinga Byungchan dengan lembut.

Suaminya hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang — walaupun bermandikan peluh — namun terlihat sangat tampan dan bahagia.

“Too bad,” balas Byungchan — mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkannya di awal tadi.

“Don't,” Seungwoo memperingati pria itu diikuti gelengan singkat.

“You're the CEO. You can always move the schedule,” ucap Byungchan lagi sambil menyentuh tato di dadanya dengan gerakan sehalus kapas.

Seungwoo meraih tangan Byungchan dan mengecup satu per satu ujung jarinya.

“And what should I say? That I want to fuck my husband?”

“Hmm, doesn't sound so bad.”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, namun senyum yang dikeluarkannya penuh afeksi untuk suaminya itu.

“You're unbelievable.”

“But you love me.”

“I do,” Seungwoo menjawab cepat. Ia tidak perlu berpikir untuk membalas yang satu itu. “I do love you.”

“Kalau gitu rapatnya dicepetin aja hari ini biar kamu bisa pulang lebih awal.”

Byungchan menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali dan berhasil membuat Seungwoo tersentak karena ia hampir lupa kalau dirinya masih berada di dalam pria itu.

“And we'll...continue _this._ “

Dan kuasa apa yang dimiliki Seungwoo untuk menolak permintaan tersebut.


	5. [Fire on Fire] Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

Byungchan tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah Seungwoo menjawab singkat pertanyaannya. Meskipun, dalam pikirannya sekarang berkecamuk berbagai macam praduga.

 _My place?_ Apa itu artinya dia tidak akan dibawa ke _headquarter_? Dugaan sementara Byungchan, Seungwoo _memiliki_ tempat lain — mungkin, kediaman pribadi atau semacamnya.

Jalanan yang masih cukup terang seolah meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa dugaannya benar. Karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas arah yang dituju berbeda dengan lokasi _headquarter_.

“Aku mau bawa kamu ke tempat itu setelah kita nikah.” Tiba-tiba Seungwoo bersuara tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan. “Harusnya.”

“Oh...”

Hening lagi.

Tangan Byungchan rasanya gatal ingin mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari kantung untuk sekadar menghubungi Subin dan meneriakkan, entahlah, sesuatu seperti — _Subin, aku lagi dibawa Seungwoo ke tempat baru. Nggak tau deh habis ini bisa selamat atau nggak... oh ya, Seungyoun juga habis nyium aku_ — ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Dan sekarang Byungchan rasanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. _Astaga_. Benar juga. Tidak sampai 30 menit yang lalu, Seungyoun baru saja _menciumnya_. Pertanyaan _kenapa, kenapa,_ dan _kenapa_ terus berulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya. Padahal bukankah Seungyoun menyukai Seungwoo? Pria itu sendiri yang bilang padanya, bukan? Tapi _kenapa_ Seungyoun malah menciumnya tiba-tiba? Apa pria itu terbawa suasana?

Byungchan menggeleng lagi. _Suasana apa?_ Bahkan Seungyoun tadi sempat marah-marah tidak jelas padanya begitu tahu bahwa dia ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana penyerangan klan.

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. Semakin dipikirkan, semuanya justru jadi seperti benang kusut. Ia bisa saja mengurainya, tetapi dibutuhkan waktu dan ketelatenan yang tinggi.

Alias, ia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja masalah ini dan harus segera membicarakannya dengan Seungyoun. Tapi, pertama-tama—

Byungchan melirik lagi ke sebelahnya. Seungwoo masih menatap lurus ke jalanan dengan bibir membentuk garis lurus. Jelas sekali pria itu masih menahan amarahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kemudi begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Dalam hati Byungchan berdoa, semoga dirinya masih bisa bernapas setelah ini.

* * *

Tempat yang dimaksud Seungwoo adalah sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di dalam komplek perumahan mewah. Namun dibandingkan dengan rumah lain di sekeliling mereka, rumah tempat Seungwoo memarkirkan mobilnya terbilang lebih kecil.

Byungchan keluar dari mobil, lalu memperhatikan suasana di komplek tersebut yang terbilang sangat sepi. Jarak antar rumah cukup lebar, sehingga privasi masing-masing penghuni tentu akan sangat terjaga. Ditambah lagi, tadi sebelum mereka masuk, penjagaannya sangat ketat. Namun orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga langsung menunduk dalam-dalam begitu melihat Seungwoo yang berada di dalam mobil.

 _Apa Seungwoo sering ke sini?_ Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati selagi berjalan mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam.

_KLIK_

Seungwoo menyalakan lampu ruangan utama. Mata Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang yang masuk ke lingkup visualnya.

Byungchan melangkah dengan ragu. Ternyata rumah itu sudah terisi oleh perabotan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di kediaman utama maupun _safe house_. Semuanya terlihat modern dengan teknologi mutakhir.

Seungwoo ikut melangkah dan mengikuti dari belakang dalam diam.

Byungchan menyadari keheningan di dalam ruangan itu terlalu menyesakkan baginya. Setelah pura-pura tertarik dengan salah satu lukisan yang ada dinding, Byungchan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Seungwoo yang ternyata sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal.

“Please say something...” ucap Byungchan pelan, mulai merasa sedikit frustrasi dengan keterdiaman pria itu. “Kamu marah?”

Byungchan langsung merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Pertanyaan retoris macam apa itu?

Tapi Seungwoo tidak menjawab dan malah berjalan mendekatinya. Byungchan mati-matian menahan kakinya agar diam di tempat, bukannya mundur ke belakang karena, jujur saja, tatapan Seungwoo sekarang mampu membuat lututnya lemas.

“It's a pity I didn't bring my gun.”

Byungchan membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut. Namun lidahnya langsung dibuat kelu saat Seungwoo mengusap bibirnya perlahan seolah tengah memetakan dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori.

“Apa—”

“He deserves to be shot.”

Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Ia yakin suaranya pasti terdengar oleh Seungwoo yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya sekarang.

“I told you...don't let him get near to you or even worse, touch you...”

“A-aku...”

Omongan Seungwoo seperti _mengancam_ dirinya. Dan mungkin seharusnya Byungchan merasa takut sekarang. Tapi debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat justru seolah mengkhianati akal sehatnya.

“Maaf...”

Tatapan Seungwoo bergulir dari bibir Byungchan, menuju manik jernih yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

“Maaf...aku— harusnya aku dengerin kata-kata kamu...” ucap Byungchan penuh penyesalan. “Aku nggak tau kalau Seungyoun bakalan—”

Byungchan terkesiap saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menariknya pelan sehingga sukses menghentikan kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

“Don't say his name.”

Rasanya lutut Byungchan tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Dia harus berpegangan pada sesuatu karena kalau tidak, dirinya pasti akan terjatuh sebentar lagi.

“Menurut kamu, semarah apa aku sekarang?”

Menurut Byungchan, itu pertanyaan _paling menjebak_. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah melihat Seungwoo marah sambil berteriak hingga urat lehernya keluar atau semacamnya. Ya, dia memang sudah dua kali melihat Seungwoo membunuh seseorang di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan...bukan?

Karena kalau Seungwoo sudah _sangat_ marah, pria itu justru akan lebih banyak diam.

Seperti sekarang.

“Ehh...marah...banget?” Byungchan mencoba dengan takut-takut.

Seungwoo tidak tersenyum.

“Po-pokoknya marah banget sampai—”

“Aku marah,” Seungwoo langsung memotong racauannya. “Sampai aku takut bisa nyakitin kamu kalau bertindak lebih jauh.”

Mulut Byungchan membentuk o kecil mendengar jawaban tak terduga tersebut. Otaknya berputar keras berusaha mencerna omongan Seungwoo, sampai kemudian— _oh, sepertinya dia paham._

Byungchan menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Ja-jangan ditahan kalau gitu...aku juga nggak mau...nyakitin kamu.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

“But, I do.” Byungchan meluruskan punggungnya dan menatap Seungwoo penuh keyakinan. Ia berusaha menelan ketakutannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan suaminya tersebut. “Aku tahu apa yang aku omongin.”

Seungwoo lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya menyelami matanya dalam-dalam seolah mencari setitik keraguan di sana. Tapi Byungchan sendiri yakin, Seungwoo tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Justru, belum pernah ia merasa seyakin ini dalam kehidupannya.

“Do you want to see the bedroom?”

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Byungchan sedikit gelagapan. Seungwoo bertanya dengan sangat tenang sambil membuat jarak di antara mereka. Rasanya Byungchan ingin menarik kembali pria itu agar mendekat, tapi ia hanya mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh dan mengangguk pelan.

Seungwoo pun berbalik dan menuntunnya ke suatu koridor pendek. Di sana, hanya ada dua pintu yang saling berhadapan. Seungwoo membuka pintu yang ada di kiri dan mempersilakan Byungchan masuk.

Secara keseluruhan, kamar utama itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya di _headquarter_. Mungkin luasnya bahkan hampir sama dengan perabotan berwarna senada dengan barang lain di rumah itu.

“Apa kita bakalan tinggal di sini nanti?” Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Byungchan akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kerap mengusiknya sejak masuk ke rumah tersebut.

“Only if you want.”

Byungchan mengangguk yakin. “ _I want_.”

Byungchan sengaja menekankan jawaban tersebut seolah menyampaikan maksud ganda di balik ucapannya.

Dan Seungwoo langsung paham. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu menyeberangi ruangan dengan begitu cepat sampai tiba di hadapan Byungchan. Kedua tangannya langsung merengkuh wajah Byungchan dan berbicara dalam bisikan pelan.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

Byungchan memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan menghirup dalam aroma parfum yang sangat disukainya dari tubuh pria itu. Saat sudah membuka matanya, Byungchan menjawab lembut—

“You will never.”

Ada kepuasan yang begitu melegakan saat bibir Seungwoo akhirnya bertemu bibirnya dan melumatnya dalam. Rasanya hampir sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka di perpustakaan. Byungchan bisa merasakan amarah pria itu, tapi ada juga _keputusasaan_ yang berusaha Seungwoo sampaikan.

Namun Byungchan tahu, kini Seungwoo tidak menahan dirinya lagi.

Ciuman itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Kepala mereka saling berubah posisi dengan frantik. Seungwoo mendorong tubuhnya keras sementara lidah mereka bertemu dalam pergumulan panas.

Byungchan tidak sadar sejak kapan jaketnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

Atau sejak kapan tangan Seungwoo sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya dari balik kausnya.

Byungchan kewalahan. Kalau ia pikir sebelumnya ciuman dari pria itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya _terbakar_ , maka selebihnya ia tidak mengira akan jadi seperti ini.

Tubuhnya yang terdorong dengan cepat ke belakang, membuatnya jatuh ke atas permukaan kasur yang empuk. Byungchan hanya mampu menarik napas sekali sebelum bibirnya kembali didominasi oleh Seungwoo yang langsung memosisikan diri di atasnya. Pria itu kemudian melepas lagi ciuman mereka hanya untuk memberikan waktu bagi Byungchan meloloskan kepalanya saat kausnya ditarik ke atas.

Byungchan yakin, pipinya sudah sangat merona sekarang. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertelanjang dada di depan Seungwoo. Tapi situasi kali ini berbeda dan sentuhan Seungwoo di permukaan kulitnya sungguh tidak membantu.

Byungchan terkesiap dan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya sangat tangan dingin pria itu menyentuh dua titik yang sudah mencuat di dadanya. Tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya _di sana_ selain dirinya. Jadi sensasi itu sedikit banyak mengejutkannya dan membuatnya meremas rambut Seungwoo tanpa sadar.

Seungwoo segera meraih kedua tangan Byungchan dan menahannya di atas kasur. Tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat, tapi tidak terlalu kencang sampai bisa menyakitinya.

Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo bangkit dan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Ia melempar kain itu asal ke lantai, lalu meraih _sesuatu_ dari dalam kantung celananya.

_Sebuah dasi._

Byungchan yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Seungwoo tanpa berkedip, kini mengerjapkan matanya hampir tak percaya saat menyadari benda yang ada di tangan suaminya.

“Seungwoo...?” Byungchan membisikkan nama pria itu dengan sedikit ragu.

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Pria itu kembali menunduk untuk mencium bibir yang lebih muda, sembari tangannya bergerak meraih kedua tangan Byungchan dan menyatukannya.

“Tell me if it's too tight,” bisik Seungwoo tepat di depan bibirnya.

Byungchan menelan salivanya susah payah, lalu menggeleng lemah dan dengan pasrah merasakan bagaimana tangannya kini benar-benar sudah terangkat dan diikat kencang dengan dasi milik pria itu.

Saat sudah terikat sempurna, tangan Seungwoo membelai halus lengannya sampai turun perlahan ke sisi tubuhnya. Byungchan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Seungwoo menunduk dan mulai menciumi leher sampai ke pundaknya.

Namun bibir pria itu tidak berhenti di sana. Byungchan memejamkan matanya semakin erat saat ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh titik tersensitifnya. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dari Seungwoo saat pria itu mulai memberi jilatan-jilatan kecil pada salah satu putingnya. Pria itu lalu dengan lihai berpindah dari puting kanan ke kiri tanpa membiarkan salah satu lepas dari atensi tangannya sendiri. Byungchan mendesah panjang saat sensasi itu sudah tak sanggup lagi diterimanya. Tangannya yang terikat membuat tubuhnya semakin sensitif dengan semua sentuhan yang diterimanya dari Seungwoo.

Byungchan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan napas yang tersengal. _Astaga_ , dia tidak akan _keluar_ hanya dengan begini, bukan?

“T-tunggu...Seungwoo...” Buru-buru, Byungchan menahan pria itu sebelum yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Seungwoo memang mendengarkannya dan langsung berhenti, tapi Byungchan menahan napasnya saat tangan pria itu malah beralih ke celananya.

Seungwoo menurunkan celana itu tanpa ragu sehingga meninggalkan Byungchan hanya dalam balutan boksernya.

Byungchan menarik napas tajam.

“Seung—”

“Sssh...” Seungwoo tiba-tiba naik sampai wajah mereka kembali sejajar dan mendiamkannya. Byungchan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan menunggu dengan gugup apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya.

“Kamu inget, waktu ngirimin aku...video sama foto yang waktu itu?” Seungwoo bertanya dalam bisikan rendah sambil mengusap bibir Byungchan yang sedikit membengkak — hasil dari ciuman mereka.

Byungchan mengangguk.

“Terus kamu nanya ke aku... _was I hard_?”

Byungchan hanya sanggup menelan salivanya.

“Kamu tahu excuse apa yang harus aku buat ke Seungsik waktu itu buat nunda rapat? Hm?”

Byungchan menggeleng lemah.

“I had to spend 15 minutes in the bathroom to touch myself, Byungchan. That, While I was thinking about you and your mouth when you cursed or when you...” Seungwoo mengerling ke bawah — ke arah tubuh Byungchan yang sudah setengah telanjang — seolah menunjukkan maksudnya. “Looking like this.”

“You don't know how many times I've always imagined you. Naked. Under me. Exactly like now.” Seungwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan panjang dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Byungchan.

Byungchan sendiri yakin jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tangannya yang terikat di atas kepala bergerak tak nyaman, begitu juga dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah ditekan langsung oleh pria di atasnya.

“But, thinking that I'm not the only man who has touched you...makes me want to keep you here and mark every inch of your skin,” bisiknya pelan selagi menjilat _tanda_ yang sudah berhasil dibuatnya di leher Byungchan.

Byungchan tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. “Please...”

“Hmm?”

“Please, Seungwoo—” Byungchan mendesah frustrasi. “Touch me—!”

“Oh, I will. But...” Seungwoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Byungchan. “Remember that it'll be your _punishment._ “

Belum sempat Byungchan mencerna pernyataan dari Seungwoo, tetapi bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat keras ketika tangan pria itu tahu-tahu meremas bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling sensitif dengan satu tangan. Padahal ia masih mengenakan bokser, tapi efeknya seolah membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang.

“Shit—”

Setelah Byungchan mengumpat, bibirnya langsung dilumat dengan keras oleh Seungwoo sampai perkataan selanjutnya tenggelam. Namun tangan pria itu tak pernah berhenti bergerak di bawah sana.

Byungchan bisa merasakan sendiri dirinya sudah _menegang_ di balik boksernya. Dan ada basah yang merembes semakin keluar saat tangan Seungwoo meremasnya tanpa ampun.

“J-just...” Byungchan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping agar ciuman mereka terputus. “Just take it off...please...”

Byungchan hampir yakin dirinya akan menangis kalau saja Seungwoo tidak menuruti permintaannya.

Tapi pria itu dengan cekatan langsung melepaskan boksernya dan melemparnya ke lantai, ikut teronggok secara menyedihkan dengan pakaian mereka yang lainnya.

Byungchan bergidik pelan saat tubuhnya kini sudah terekspos sepenuhnya. Udara di sekitarnya menerpa kulitnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

Ditambah lagi, tatapan Seungwoo yang kini seolah akan melahapnya penuh-penuh.

Lenguhan panjang Byungchan tertahan di tenggorokannya saat Seungwoo sudah kembali mendominasi bibirnya, namun di saat yang bersamaan, tangan pria itu pun mulai _bermain_ dengan kemaluannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kali ini, tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menghalangi.

“Kamu basah banget, sayang.”

Sungguh kontradiktif bagaimana panggilan penuh afeksi itu menemani kata-kata yang tidak pernah Byungchan bayangkan akan keluar dari bibir Seungwoo. Apalagi, kalimat itu ditujukan padanya.

Byungchan akhirnya bisa meloloskan lenguhannya dengan bebas saat bibir pria itu kembali sibuk memberi afeksi pada kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Lehernya ia dongakkan ke atas tanpa sadar saat merasakan sensasi yang hampir menghilangkan kewarasannya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara saat gerakan Seungwoo semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Byungchan yakin dirinya bisa _keluar_ sebentar lagi, namun mimpi indahnya itu harus digagalkan ketika tiba-tiba sentuhan Seungwoo menghilang _dari sana_.

Byungchan membuka matanya dengan terkejut. “Kenapa—”

“Your punishment. Remember?” ucap Seungwoo santai seraya tangannya turun ke bawah untuk membuka kakinya agar lebih lebar.

Jantung Byungchan berdentam sangat kencang. Namun kali ini, ada kekagetan yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. _Hukuman_ , kata Seungwoo? Hukuman yang dia terima...seperti ini? Apa maksudnya, Seungwoo tidak akan membiarkan Byungchan _keluar_? Sama sekali?

“Breath, Byungchan.”

Ucapan halus dari Seungwoo sedikit menyadarkannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pria itu sekarang sudah turun dan tengah menciumi perutnya. Bibir basah pria itu semakin turun sampai ke pangkal kemaluannya yang masih menegang. Byungchan refleks berusaha merapatkan kakinya, tapi Seungwoo segera menahannya dan mencium sekitar kemaluannya, tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Byungchan menggeram frustrasi. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terikat kencang.

Seungwoo yang melihat itu semua, hanya menyeringai puas dan perlahan membuat jejak basah dengan bibirnya sampai ke bagian dalam paha kiri Byungchan. Pria itu menciuminya lembut sebelum memberinya jilatan panjang.

“Ohh— fuck! Seungwoo—”

Byungchan bergerak semakin frantik. Tangan Seungwoo menahan kuat pahanya agar terus terbuka sementara pria itu masih menjilati, bahkan mulai memberikan gigitan kecil. Rasa frustrasinya semakin menumpuk sampai rasanya ia ingin memohon saja sambil menangis agar Seungwoo segera menyentuhnya. “P-please...”

Namun Seungwoo tidak menghiraukannya. Pria itu malah berpindah ke bagian dalam paha Byungchan sebelah kanan dan memberi perlakuan yang sama.

Baru Byungchan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan permohonan _lagi_ , tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Seungwoo sudah kembali ke kemaluannya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Byungchan mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. Punggungnya refleks terangkat dan ujung-ujung jari kakinya menekuk akibat sensasi yang begitu memabukkan tersebut. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara kulit dan desahannya sendiri yang terdengar seperti bintang porno di situs-situs yang dulu sering diperlihatkan padanya oleh anggota klan.

Namun video-video itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gerakan Seungwoo yang tengah _menghukumnya_ sekarang.

Saat dirinya yakin sedetik lagi akan mencapai klimaks, gerakan Seungwoo memelan, lalu berhenti begitu saja.

Dan kali ini, Byungchan benar-benar menangis.

Suara isaknya memenuhi kamar, bahkan sampai membuatnya tidak sadar ketika Seungwoo sudah sejajar kembali dengannya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dengan lembut.

“Byungchan, liat aku.”

Awalnya Byungchan tidak bisa memproses perintah tersebut. Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk diajak bekerja sama. Air mata terus berjatuhan di pipinya. Ia merasa begitu frustrasi tanpa tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat Seungwoo mau memaafkannya dan menghentikan hukumannya yang konyol tersebut.

“Byungchan...sayang, liat aku.”

Perlahan, Byungchan membuka matanya.

Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Seungwoo dan bagaimana mata gelap itu tak lagi dipenuhi oleh amarah. Seungwoo menatapnya lembut sambil terus menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

“Maafin aku...”

Byungchan masih mengeluarkan isak kecil saat permintaan maaf halus itu keluar dari bibir Seungwoo.

“Nggak seharusnya aku melampiaskannya ke kamu. Kamu nggak bersalah apa-apa di sini. Aku yang bodoh karena udah ngebiarinin kamu jauh, padahal kita sama-sama tahu apa yang terbaik untuk sekarang.”

Byungchan menggeleng lemah. Dalam hati ia ingin menghentikan pria itu agar tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

“Aku terlalu sayang sama kamu...sampai nggak mau kehilangan kamu. Tapi akhirnya, aku malah ngelakuin hal terbodoh yang ada di otakku waktu itu. Aku pikir, kamu bakalan aman ada di sana. Dan aku pikir...bisa nunda ngasih tau kamu rencana penyerangan selama mungkin biar kamu nggak usah ikut.”

Isakan itu sudah menghilang seluruhnya. Dan tidak ada lagi yang menyumbat tenggorokannya sehingga ia bisa bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap. “A-a-apa?”

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo memanggil namanya penuh keputusasaan. Pria itu menempelkan kening mereka sambil memejamkan mata. “Apa yang Seungyoun bilang bener, itu terlalu berbahaya.”

“Ka-kamu denger?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Byungchan...dia bahkan lebih mikirin soal keselamatan kamu. Dia lebih bisa berpikir jernih dan—”

“S-stop. Seungwoo, stop.”

Byungchan ingin menyentuh pria itu, tapi ia lupa tangannya masih terikat. Namun Seungwoo seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Pria itu pun langsung meraih tangannya dengan lembut dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

Tangan Byungchan terasa kebas untuk sesaat dan ada sedikit bekas merah yang tercetak. Seungwoo kembali meraih tangannya dan menciumi bekas merah itu seperti membisikkan kata maaf dan penyesalan.

“Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Baru tadi kamu nonjok dia dan sekarang kamu malah setuju sama kata-kata dia? Kamu udah _gila_?” Kini gantian Byungchan yang merasa _marah_ mendengar pernyataan tidak masuk akal dari Seungwoo.

“Byungchan...”

“No, wait, don't _Byungchan_ me now. Listen to me.”

Byungchan meraih wajah Seungwoo dan menatapnya penuh keseriusan. “Apa rencana kamu waktu aku bilang mau ikut? Apa aku cuma bakalan dateng, terus duduk manis di dalam mobil atau berlindung di balik punggung pengawal? Kayak gitu? Apa kamu nggak percaya sama kemampuan aku karena selama ini nggak pernah sekalipun terjun langsung ke aksi klan?”

Ketika Seungwoo tidak menjawab, Byungchan melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Seungwoo, aku capek dilihat sebelah mata sama orang lain, terlebih sama anggota klan sendiri. Aku udah jadi suami kamu sekarang, calon penerus Klan Han. Tapi apa kata orang-orang kalau suami dari penerus klan hebat itu nggak bisa apa-apa dan cuma bisa nerima perlindungan dari orang lain?”

Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya tidak setuju. “Jadi, ini cuma soal pandangan orang lain aja? Kalau gitu aku bisa—”

“Bukan. Astaga, ya bukan gara-gara itu,” Byungchan memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. “Aku juga mau ngebuktiin ke diri sendiri kalau aku bisa. Kalau aku mampu. Dan kalau aku pantas bersanding sama kamu. Ini, buat kepuasan pribadiku, Seungwoo. Bukan semata untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang lain. Dan aku butuh dukungan dari kamu...karena kalau kamu percaya sama kemampuanku, aku yakin bakalan bisa.”

Seungwoo diam untuk sesaat. Byungchan pun ikut diam untuk memberikan waktu bagi pria itu dalam berpikir dan mencerna penjelasannya.

“Aku...percaya, sama kemampuan kamu. Tapi aku tetep butuh kamu buat berhati-hati.” Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Seungwoo menyuarakan jawabannya perlahan. “Kamu bener. Egois kalau aku terus-terusan mau ngurung kamu dengan alasan nggak mau liat kamu terluka sedikit pun. Well, it's true. Tapi aku juga nggak mau meragukan usaha kamu sendiri. Walaupun kita udah terikat pernikahan, tapi aku nggak punya hak buat ngelarang kamu dalam banyak hal. Kita partner, kan?” Seungwoo kemudian mencium telapak tangan Byungchan yang masih merengkuh pipinya.

“Took you a long time to understand,” Byungchan mendesah lega saat Seungwoo akhirnya berhasil menangkap apa keinginannya selama ini.

“Yeah, and took me a stolen kiss on my husband to finally understand,” sindir Seungwoo, meskipun ada senyum yang bermain di wajahnya. Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan bergeser menuju pinggir kasur untuk meraih kemejanya.

Byungchan memperhatikan dengan bingung saat Seungwoo tengah mengenakan kembali kemejanya. “T-tunggu! Kamu ngapain?”

Seungwoo mengancingkan kembali kemejanya sambil menatap Byungchan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. “Kenapa?”

“We have an unfinished business here!” Byungchan berseru dengan frustrasi.

Seungwoo tertawa renyah kemudian turun dari kasur untuk mengambil baju dan celana Byungchan yang terlempar sedikit jauh. Ia kembali naik ke atas kasur dan mencium Byungchan lembut di keningnya.

“Emangnya kamu nggak inget sama perjanjian kita?”

Byungchan yakin dirinya terlihat sangat konyol sekarang dengan tubuh yang telanjang dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ia benar-benar tidak memercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

“Kamu bercanda, ya?”

“Nope. Here, get dressed. Aku tunggu kamu di dapur.”

Seungwoo seolah tidak memedulikan tampang terperangah Byungchan dan langsung turun dari kasur. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, suaminya itu berbalik dan berbicara dengan intonasi yang lebih serius.

“Oh ya, kita juga harus ngomongin soal Seungyoun.”

“Ngomongin soal... Seungyoun?” Untuk sesaat, Byungchan berhasil teralihkan dari ketidakpercayaannya barusan.

Seungwoo mengangguk. Tatapannya terlihat kesal selama beberapa detik. “Ngomongin seberapa besar kemungkinan Seungyoun ternyata sukanya sama kamu. Dan bukannya aku.”

Byungchan meringis mendengarnya. Ia tahu, sudah terlalu sulit sekarang untuk menyangkal ketika pria yang selama ini ia yakini menyukai suaminya, malah nekat menciumnya.

“Oh ya, satu lagi.”

Byungchan mengangkat kedua alisnya — mengindikasikan pada Seungwoo bahwa ia masih mendengarkan.

“When the time finally comes, I'll make sure to make you cry again,” Seungwoo tersenyum miring dan melarikan pandangannya penuh makna ke tubuh Byungchan yang masih bertelanjang bulat.

“From pleasure.”

Pria itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu bahkan sebelum semburat merah mewarnai pipi Byungchan.


	6. [Fire on Fire] Place We Could Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO MANY DIRTY ACTIONS I ACTUALLY DIED ;;;;;; OH GOD PLEASE FORGIVE MY SIN ;;;;;;;
> 
> Anywas, sebelum baca, serious talk sedikit hehehe jadi, kenapa aku nggak mau pake privatter lagi bisa dibaca di summary di chapter awal. Tapi selain yg ditulis di situ...sebenernya aku habis baca tweet author lain (bukan fandom victon) dan dia beropini soal penggunaan privatter ini di mana pembacanya lebih banyak komentar soal pw-nya daripada tulisannya sendiri. Terus aku jadi mikir...bener juga. Bukannya aku nggak seneng kalau ada yg qrt gitu. Aku pribadi sih fine-fine aja (kadang mikir juga, waduh pw-ku berarti kegampangan lol). Cuma aku juga pengin tau feedback dari kalian gimana...hehehe apalagi (curhat alert) nulis panslet sangatlah susah dan nguras otak ;;;;; Jadi kalau ternyata menurut kalian nggak bagus, yah, aku bakal gini-gini aja dong nulisnya aka nggak ada perkembangan (EMANG APA YG MAU DIKEMBANGIN DARI NULIS PANSLET smh). Jadi...hehe kalau mau kasih feedback boleh banget...boleh di komen atau cc, pokoknya mana aja deh senyaman kalian hahahaha ya kalau di qrt juga gak apa-apa, cuma siap-siap aja nanti bakal aku RT (takutnya kalian nggak nyaman, makanya aku kasih heads up dulu). Intinya begitu. Oke, silakan dinikmati~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi kalau kalian belum berumur di atas 18 tahun, sebaiknya langsung close page ini yaa hehe

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam sampai Byungchan berhasil menemukan lokasi yang Seungwoo sebut sebagai "rumah kita". Dirinya bukan orang yang termasuk ahli dalam melihat navigasi, jadi jarak yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari _headquarter_ , terpaksa ditempuh dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Byungchan sedikit khawatir seandainya Seungwoo sudah sampai duluan dan tengah menunggunya. Namun sesampainya di sana, tak ada tanda-tanda mobil lain. Itu berarti, dirinyalah yang pertama sampai.

Sesuai instruksi Seungwoo, Byungchan memasukkan tanggal lahirnya sebagai _passcode_ pintu rumah tersebut. Dan benar saja, setelah mengeluarkan bunyi yang familier, pintu itu tak lagi terkunci.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuat catatan mental yang nantinya harus disampaikan ke Seungwoo bahwa jika mereka benar akan tinggal di sini, maka kombinasi angkanya harus dibuat lebih sulit. Kalau cuma tanggal lahirnya, pencuri mana pun tentu saja bisa masuk dengan mudah.

 _Tapi kapan mereka bisa tinggal di sini?_ Byungchan masuk dan menyalakan lampu dengan lesu. Dari berita-berita yang baru beredar saja, diperlihatkan seolah-olah jalan yang tersisa bagi suaminya tinggal masuk bui, padahal beberapa orang di dalam klan tahu kalau dua bersaudara Kim itu mati bukan di tangan Seungwoo. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain.

Tapi melihat wajah Subin yang pucat pasti begitu sadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya bukan juga sebuah pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Jika Seungwoo yang melakukannya, bisa saja pria itu akan mendapat 'keringanan' seperti pada kasus Kim Namjoon. Tapi belum tentu anggota klan lain bisa mendapatkan _privilege_ yang sama. Mungkin itu jugalah yang menjadi pertimbangan Seungwoo.

Byungchan menghela napas sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Tetapi yang paling membuatnya tidak habis pikir yaitu keputusan Seungwoo untuk membiarkan kematian Kim Seokjin seolah-olah menjadi kesalahannya juga. Byungchan memang tidak melihatnya langsung saat tembakan itu terjadi, tapi berdasarkan cerita Hangyul, saudara tertua Klan Kim tersebut menembak kepalanya sendiri begitu adiknya sudah jatuh di tangan Subin.

Tapi Byungchan yang paling paham — _semua itu_ tidak akan terjadi seandainya dirinya tidak nekat mengajak Sejin untuk pergi ke kediaman mereka langsung. Dia tidak akan membuat Sejin sampai dihajar habis-habisan dan membuat mereka dikurung di gudang seandainya dirinya memikirkan semuanya baik-baik sebelum bertindak. Byungchan pikir keputusannya bisa membantu klan untuk menghemat waktu, tapi akibat keputusannya yang gegabah, semua jadi berakhir seperti ini.

Kekhawatirannya akan nasib Seungwoo terputus begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Byungchan langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat sosok familier itu muncul dari balik pintu, Byungchan pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Seungwoo.

Pria itu balas memeluknya erat, sambil sesekali menjatuhkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pelipis dan puncak kepalanya. Mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa saat ー menghidu aroma samar parfum masing-masing dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan satu sama lain. Sungguh aneh karena rasanya Byungchan seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu pria itu.

"Hei, udah nunggu lama?" Seungwoo lah akhirnya yang memecahkan kesunyian itu pertama kali. Byungchan menggeleng, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu udah makan?" tanya Seungwoo lagi sembari mengusap punggungnya pelan. Byungchan hanya mengangguk singkat, dengan lengannya yang masih melingkari tubuh Seungwoo. Kalau bisa, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pria itu lagi. Biar saja mereka tetap seperti ini sampai besok, dan besoknya lagi agar Seungwoo tidak perlu pergi ke pengadilan.

"Kamu mau meluk aku sampai kapan?"

Byungchan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang suaminya.

"Selamanya," jawabnya dengan suara yang teredam. Seungwoo tertawa pelan sembari tangan pria itu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku sih mau aja, tapi kita perlu ngobrolin sesuatu."

"Nggak mau ngobrol. Mau gini aja terus."

"Nggak bisa. Aku juga mau cepet-cepet nepatin janji aku malem ini."

 _Janji_. Dari tadi Seungwoo terus menyebut kata janji, tapi bahkan Byungchan sendiri tidak ingat janji apa yang harus ditepati Seungwoo malam ini. Jawaban itu pun sukses menarik perhatiannya sehingga membuatnya menarik diri untuk menatap wajah Seungwoo.

"Kamu punya janji apa, sih? Aku kok nggak inget?" tanya Byungchan dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum simpul. "Yuk, makanya ngobrol dulu, baru nanti aku tunjukkin."

"Tunjukkin? Jadi janjinya dalam bentuk barang? Apaan, sih? Aku nggak ngerti..." Byungchan bertanya-tanya selagi dirinya ditarik pasrah oleh pria itu menuju sofa. Setelah mereka duduk, Seungwoo langsung meraih tangannya dan menyentuh jari manis di mana letak cincinnya berada. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang pria itu miliki sejak mereka menikah.

"Sidangku dua hari lagi," ucap pra itu pelan sambil menatap netranya serius, "dan aku nggak tahu bakalan gimana nanti keputusan hakim."

Tubuh Byungchan langsung menegang. Kekhawatirannya yang tadi sempat hilang, kini datang lagi dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya seolah dihampiri dingin yang membekukan. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Seungwoo dengan lebih erat.

"Apa kata pengacara kamu?" Byungchan tahu dari Seungsik suaminya itu langsung menghubungi pengacara dari kerabat mereka. "Kamu cerita, kan, kalau semuanya bukanー"

"Byungchan," Seungwoo menghentikannya lembut.

"Seungwoo, kamu nggak perlu ngelaluin ini semua kalau kamu mau ngomong yang jujur! Hakim pasti bakalan ngerti, terusー"

"Terus gimana Subin? Aku yakin kamu nggak akan tega liat dia dipenjara, kan?"

Byungchan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ta-tapi tetep aja... menurutku harusnya ada cara lain..." Byungchan menggigit bibirnya frustrasi. Otaknya berputar keras memikirkan jalan keluar. Masalah ini tentu akan lebih mudah seandainya Sunhwa atau Ayah Seungwoo sendiri yang turun tangan, tapi wanita yang lebih tua itu bahkan sudah menegaskan kalau mereka tidak akan membantu. Seungwoo harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

"Kalaupun aku dipenjara," Seungwoo berhenti dah hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar desisan kesal dari suaminya, "kalaupun aku dipenjara, nggak akan untuk waktu yang lama. That's why I called my lawyer."

"Seungwoo, please, pasti ada cara lain," Byungchan menatap Seungwoo dengan sungguh-sungguh, "dan aku sama anggota klan yang lain pasti mau bantuin kamu."

Tapi pria di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, seolah keputusan hakim dua hari mendatang bukan masalah terpenting sekarang dalam hidupnya.

"Nggak usah khawatir, Byungchan. I know what I'm doing. Dan bener kata kakakku, masalah ini harus aku selesain sendiri."

"Padahal yang bikin masalah juga bukan kamu," Byungchan menggerutu, "target mereka dari awal kan Seungyoun."

"Well, he's part of the clan now, and I'll be the next leader, so..." Seungwoo mengedikkan bahunya, lalu tiba-tiba membuat ekspresi serius. "Daripada itu, kamu belum cerita versi lengkap dari kenapa mutusin buat ke kediaman Kim langsung? Kamu sadar kan itu bahaya?"

Seungwoo memang tidak membentaknya, tapi tatapan pria itu sudah cukup membuat Byungchan berubah gelisah.

"Maaf... niatku tuh mau bantuin kalian soalnya aku tahu Furukawa udah berkhianat. Jadi aku pikir, kalau bisa bikin Kim bersaudara itu nyerah duluan, ya semua konflik ini bakalan cepet selesai..." Byungchan menunduk setelah mengatakannya. Rasa bersalahnya jadi bertambah besar. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku semuanya jadi kacau begini sekarang."

Byungchan bisa mendengar Seungwoo menghela napas panjang. Pria itu kemudian menyentuh dagunya untuk diangkat sampai wajah mereka kembali sejajar.

"Aku nggak nyalahin kamu, Byungchan. Tapi aku marah karena kamu kayak nggak peduli sama keselamatan diri kamu sendiri. Kamu tahu rasanya jadi aku? Begitu sampai di sana, suamiku sendiri nggak keliatan di mana-mana. Aku panik. Aku pikir mereka udah ngapa-ngapain kamu. Tapi tahu-tahu kamu muncul sama Sejin. Wajah dia babak belur, dan badan kamu memar sama berdarah. Apa kamu pernah mikir, sekali aja, gimana seandainya posisi kita yang dituker? Hmm?"

Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kencang. Kata-kata Seungwoo ada benarnya. _Tidak_. Ia tahu persis perkataan Seungwoo memang benar. Ia menganggap semuanya terlalu remeh, dan dengan yakin membuat rencana sendiri seolah-olah orang-orang yang akan dihadapinya adalah musuh yang mudah. Dan bagaimana seandainya dirinya lah yang berada di posisi Seungwoo?

Membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau.

Tiba-tiba ada sentuhan lembut di ujung bibirnya sehingga gigitannya terlepas. Byungchan mengangkat wajahnya dan merasakan ibu jari Seungwoo mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Jangan digigit, nanti berdarah." Seungwoo menghela napas. "Maaf kalau omonganku tadi kesannya kayak mojokin kamu. Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku cuma mau kamu lebih hati-hati aja. Yang mau badan kamu tetep utuh sekarang bukan cuma kamu, Byungchan."

"Maaf..." bibirnya refleks membuka dan melontarkan satu kata itu lagi.

"Do you? Do you mean it?"

Byungchan mengangguk yakin. "Dan aku janji nggak bakalan bertindak gegabah lagi."

Seungwoo menggeleng singkat. "Not good enough."

Byungchan terperangah. "Terus aku harus ngapain? Bener-bener nggak keluar rumah gitu? Kayak dulu? Nggak mau. Mulai sekarang pokoknya aku mau ikut kalau klan adaー"

"Sleep with me tonight."

Byungchan berhenti. Kepalanya ia miringkan dengan bingung. Tentu saja ia akan tidur dengan Seungwoo malam ini. Kenapa pria itu sampai harus memintanya?

"Ya iya, aku pasti bakalan tidur sama kamu malem ini, tapi soal yang tadiー"

"No, no," Seungwoo kembali menyelanya. Pria itu tertawa halus. "Kamu beneran nggak inget sama janji kita?"

"Janji yang mana sihー _oh_."

Seungwoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Yes. _Oh_."

Byungchan membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba barusan percakapan mereka beberapa minggu sebelumnya masuk begitu saja ke otaknya. Percakapan yang terjadi di rumah ini, dan berujung pada rasa frustrasi yang dideritanya akibat "penolakan halus" dari suaminya sendiri.

Dan Maksud Seungwoo memenuhi janji itu malam ini berartiー

"Pipi kamu merah banget," ujar Seungwoo sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan senyum yang masih tercetak jelas di wajah tampan pria itu. "Padahal waktu itu kamu yang paling ngebet, kenapa sekarang malah lupa? Udah nggak mau, ya?"

"Enak aja! Masih, kok!" Byungchan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya karena jawabannya barusan diucapkan terlalu cepat dan penuh antusias. Rasanya ia ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding di sebelahnya saking malunya.

Tapi Seungwoo hanya tersenyum. Tangannya masih belum beranjak dari pipi Byungchan. Sentuhan lembut pria itu malah membuat pipinya semakin merona.

"Mau makan dulu? Aku masakin?"

Byungchan menggerutu, matanya masih belum berani menatap Seungwoo. "Ngapain makan dulu... aku masih kenyang."

"Well, if we're going to have sex tonight, I want us to do it properly."

Meskipun kalimat Seungwoo barusan langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, Byungchan memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya, "properly? Maksudnya?"

"Byungchan," Seungwoo menyebut namanya dengan alunan yang membuat bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kecil di hadapan pria itu.

"Y-ya?" Byungchan menjawab susah payah.

"Apa kamu pikir sekali aja bakal cukup? I know we've been waiting for this. There's a reason why I want us to be alone tonight in this house."

 _Skak mat_. Byungchan tidak tahu lagi harus membalas apa. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang bodoh.

"So I need you to eat first. Aku nggak mau kamu pingsan di tengah-tengah," lanjut Seungwoo, diikuti kedipan cepat sebelum pria itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kamu mau makan apa?"

Tapi Byungchan sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Dirinya terlalu sibuk menenangkan suara jantungnya yang mengalahkan suara lain di rumah itu.

Byungchan punya firasat, mereka berdua tidak akan tidur malam ini.

* * *

"HP kamu bunyi."

"Biarin aja."

"Gimana kalau penー"

Ucapannya dipotong tanpa aba-aba oleh bibir Seungwoo yang kembali memagutnya tak sabar. Atensinya pun langsung teralih, tak lagi pada bunyi mengganggu yang berasal dari handphone suaminya, melainkan pada lembutnya bibir Seungwoo, juga desahan napas mereka yang beradu cepat. Rasanya seperti _de javu_ karena mereka melakukannya di dalam kamar yang sama, dan dalam posisi yang sama pula. Kepalanya semakin melesak ke atas bantal saat Seungwoo mengeraskan ciumannya dan mempertemukan lidah mereka. Walaupun sensasinya begitu memabukkan, tangan Byungchan tetap turun ke bawah dan meremas kemeja Seungwoo untuk memberikan sinyal. Pakaiannya sendiri sudah lepas dari tadi dan entah berada di lantai sebelah mana.

Seungwoo bangkit untuk melepas kemejanya, tetapi _handphone_ -nya yang di atas nakas lagi-lagi berbunyi seolah mengingatkan Byungchan alasan mereka tadi sempat berhenti di awal.

"Seungwoo, angkat dulu. Siapa tau penting," ucap Byungchan dengan susah payah karena pemandangan Seungwoo yang sudah bertelanjang dada di depannya sungguh tidak membantu. Tapi kali itu omongannya didengarkan karena Seungwoo langsung meraih _handphone_ -nya dengan tampang kesal.

"Ya?" sapa pria itu pertama kali begitu sambungannya sudah diterima. Byungchan memanfaatkan fokus Seungwoo yang sedang teralih dengan memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh pria itu. Ia hanya samar mendengar nama Seungsik disebutkan dan omongan lain yang sudah keluar melalui kuping kirinya karena Byungchan terlalu sibuk mengangumi tubuh suaminya. Byungchan menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergerak dengan gelisah. Sekarang ia yang menyesal karena sudah menyuruh Seungwoo untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Seolah bisa membaca kegelisahannya, netra hitam Seungwoo beralih pada dirinya dengan _handphone_ yang masih menempel di telinganya. Byungchan menelan salivanya dan memikirkan skenario bagaimana seandainya ia mengambil paksa _handphone_ itu, lalu melemparnya ke ujung ruangan agar Seungwoo bisa menyentuhnya lagi—

Dan Tuhan seolah mengaminkan harapannya karena setelahnya, Seungwoo langsung mengakhiri sambungan tersebut.

"Apa kata Seungsik?" Byungchan bertanya untuk meredam lanjutan dari skenario liar yang sudah bermain di kepalanya. Lagi pula, ia memang ingin tahu ada urusan apa sang _capo_ itu menghubungi.

"Cuma minta ketemuan besok siang sekalian sama pengacaraku," jawab Seungwoo sebelum meletakkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke atas nakas. "Nah, sampai di mana tadi kita?"

Byungchan tertawa pelan. Ia pun bangkit dan menarik tangan Seungwoo agar kembali mendekat padanya.

"Come here and kiss me."

"Someone's impatient," bisik Seungwoo tepat sebelum jarak itu terhapus. Byungchan mendesah lega begitu tekanan familier itu kembali menyapu bibirnya. Perlahan, badannya didorong sampai berbaring di atas kasur, sama seperti di awal. Tangannya bermain di sepanjang tubuh Seungwoo yang tak lagi tertutup sehelai benang pun. Ia bisa merasakan otot-otot perut pria itu mengeras di bawah sentuhannya.

Seungwoo tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke sekitar leher pria itu. Dengan patuh, Byungchan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Seungwoo sementara suaminya itu membiarkannya mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Mungkin itu rencana untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan kalau memang benar, maka Seungwoo berhasil karena detik berikutnya, Byungchan menarik napas terkejut saat tangan Seungwoo menarik celananya dalam satu tarikan cepat, berikut boksernya yang langsung dilempar asal ke atas lantai. Byungchan bergidik saat udara dingin ruangan menerpa tubuh telanjangnya.

Seungwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk membiarkan Byungchan menarik napas. Tapi pria itu tidak beranjak jauh dan hanya menurunkan ciumannya ke sepanjang leher Byungchan sementara yang lebih muda masih berusaha mengumpulkan pasokan udara ke paru-parunya.

"Boleh aku nanya sesuatu?"

Byungchan menurunkan pandangannya. Kini mereka saling beradu pandang. Walaupun sedikit bingung, tapi Byungchan tetap mengangguk.

"Have you touched yourself?"

Byungchan hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan frontal tersebut. Namun tidak ada ekspresi lelucon di wajah Seungwoo, yang mana berarti pertanyaan itu bukanlah sekadar candaan.

Dan Byungchan memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur.

"Pernah..." jawabnya pelan, sedikit malu karena harus mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi Seungwoo hanya menatapnya lama, kemudian menarik tangannya lembut untuk diciumi setiap ujungnya.

"Ini kedengerannya gila, tapiー" Seungwoo berhenti dan obsidian hitam itu seolah menyihir Byungchan untuk mengiyakan segala permintaan suaminya setelah ini, "I want to see you touch yourself."

Byungchan tercengang, tidak mengira permintaan seperti itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Selama beberapa detik, ia memproses permintaan itu sebelum bertanya, "ke-kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungwoo malah tersenyum miring dan kembali bertanya, "siapa yang ada di bayangan kamu setiap ngelakuin itu?"

"Kamu," Byungchan menjawab tanpa berpikir. Pipinya memanas saat tatapan Seungwoo seolah berubah menjadi lebih gelap saat mendengar jawabannya.

"I want to see. Please? Gimana kamu bayangin aku setiap nyentuh diri kamu sendiri," ucap Seungwoo halus sambil melepaskan tangannya. Byungchan menelan salivanya lagi sementara matanya mengikuti Seungwoo yang bangkit dari kasur, lalu duduk di kursi besar yang sudah mengarah ke arahnya. Byungchan bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan kursi itu tidak lagi menghadap ke arah jendela?

Pria itu seolah bersiap menonton sebuah pertunjukkan.

Byungchan bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja dia bisa. Menurutnya itu bukan hal yang sulit, apalagi karena objek imajinasinya ada di depannya sendiri dengan celananya yang juga sudah ikut ditanggalkan. Yang perlu ia kalahkan sekarang hanyalah rasa malunya.

Tapi ini _Seungwoo_ ー teman sejak kecilnya. Suaminya. Partner-nya. Dan orang yang dicintainya.

Jadi, untuk apa dia merasa malu?

 _Oh, fuck it_ , pikir Byungchan dalam hati selagi mengusir rasa malunya jauh-jauh. Ia pun bangkit dan mundur untuk mengambil posisi bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Byungchan menarik napas panjang, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap netra hitam yang masih mengawasinya seperti elang yang siap memangsa korbannya.

Tapi mata pria itu langsung turun di detik yang sama ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri. Byungchan mengeluarkan desahan panjang karena akhirnya merasakan stimulasi di penisnya yang sudah menegang. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak semakin cepat. Byungchan kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat Seungwoo tengah memperhatikannya begitu intens. Tangan pria itu juga sudah turun ke kemaluannya sendiri dan bergerak seirama dengannya. Pemandangan seperti itu saja sudah cukup membuat Byungchan hampir gila dan lebih mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika sekarang tangan Seungwoo lah yang sedang membantunya mencapai puncak. Karena harus diakui, seberapapun nikmat yang Byungchan rasakan sekarang, tentu tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepuasan dari sentuhan Seungwoo sendiri. Padahal mereka belum pernah melakukan seks, tapi Byungchan pikir, pria itu jauh lebih mengenal tubuhnya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Byungchan mulai menggeram frustrasi. Mau seberapa cepat pun ia bergerak, rasanya tidak akan pernah cukup. Ia menginginkan _lebih_. Ia menginginkan _Seungwoo_.

"Seungwoo..." Byungchan memanggil nama suaminya dalam desahan panjang. Matanya terbuka lagi dan berusaha mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia membutuhkan pria itu segera. Tapi Seungwoo sepertinya memiliki pikiran lain karena pria itu malah menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, lalu melemparkan benda itu sampai terjatuh tepat di atas kasur dekat tangan Byungchan.

Byungchan menunduk untuk melihat benda apa yang dilemparkan Seungwoo padanya.

Sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan pelumas.

"Pake itu," ucap Seungwoo singkat sembari mengambil posisi yang sama di kursinya. Matanya masih mengawasi Byungchan ー menunggu sampai dirinya bergerak.

Kali ini, dikuasai rasa frustrasinya yang semakin naik, Byungchan langsung mengambil botol kecil itu dan melumasi tiga jarinya sekaligus. Kalau Seungwoo memang ingin melihat bagaimana biasanya dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri kalau pria itu sedang tidak ada, maka Byungchan akan benar-benar menunjukkannya sekarang.

Byungchan bangkit, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sampai ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada bantal, sementara pinggulnya diangkat naik. Byungchan membayangkan, eskpresi apa sekarang yang tengah dibuat Seungwoo sementara ia mempertunjukkan bokongnya dengan bebas seperti ini.

Tapi pikiran itu segera menguap begitu tangannya meraih ke belakang dan mulai bermain dengan lubang analnya. Awalnya Byungchan hanya menyentuhnya ringan, tapi begitu dirasa sentuhan seperti itu saja tidak akan cukup, dia langsung memasukkan dua jarinya dan barulah stimulus itu bekerja.

Byungchan mendesah putus-putus. Napasnya semakin memburu. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur seolah mengejar kedua jarinya yang masih bekerja di dalam. Sekali lagi ia membayangkan, bagaimana seandainya tangan itu milik Seungwoo dan yang tengah berusaha mencapai prostatnya adalah pria itu dan bukannya dirinya sendiri. Bayangan itu semakin membuat libidonya naik, dan Byungchan terpaksa memasukkan jari ketiganya untuk mencapai apa yang ia kejar. Byungchan berusaha meraih kemaluannya yang sudah sangat menegang dengan tangan kanannya, tapi usahanya itu tidak terlalu berhasil karena ia perlu berpegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Byungchan."

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh dengan cepat. Dari balik matanya yang semakin sayu, Byungchan melihat Seungwoo sudah berada di sisi tempat tidur. Obsidiannya semakin gelap, dan Byungchan hanya bisa berharap semoga kali ini Seungwoo benar-benar akan menyentuhnya.

Punggungnya seolah dialiri listrik saat pria itu akhirnya naik ke atas kasur dan menyentuh bokongnya dengan usapan pelan. Tapi tangan Byungchan yang masih berada di dalam belum berhenti bergerak. Pinggulnya justru bergerak semakin cepat untuk memberikan stimulus yang ia inginkan.

Barulah saat Seungwoo bersuara lagi, Byungchan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Turn around."

Seperti tersihir, Byungchan langsung patuh dan berbalik. Badannya terhempas kembali ke atas kasur. Napasnya tersengal dan baru sekarang tangannya terasa pegal. Byungchan tidak mampu bergerak dan hanya bisa mengawasi saat Seungwoo meraih botol pelumas itu, lalu melumasi jari-jarinya sebelum diarahkan ke lubang analnya yang masih berkedut setelah mengalami kekosongan.

Tangan Seungwoo yang lain menyentuh bagian dalam pahanya untuk dibuka lebar. Byungchan meremas seprai di kedua sisi kepalanya kuat-kuat saat tangan pria itu sudah masuk dan dan dilingkupi hangat yang ada di dalam bagian tubuh bawahnya tersebut. Seperti dugaannya, sentuhannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang diberikan Seungwoo padanya sekarang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungwoo untuk menemukan prostatnya dan memunculkan kembali stimulus yang tadi sempat menghilang. Namun kali ini, efeknya lebih besar dan Byungchan hanya mampu melempar kepalanya ke belakang seraya mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang. Seungwoo memasukkan jari keduanya dan paha Byungchan yang masih dibuka lebar oleh Seungwoo mulai bergetar.

"Shit. Seungwoo—" Byungchan ingin meminta Seungwoo untuk berhenti. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Bibirnya terlalu sibuk melontarkan nama pria itu maupun desahan terputus. Tapi kalau Seungwoo tidak segera berhenti, maka dirinya bisa saja—

Tiba-tiba, Seungwoo menarik jari-jarinya keluar sampai membuat Byungchan menghela napas terkejut dan matanya terbuka lebar. Bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali kosong dan itu membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman.

Namun keterkejutannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Seungwoo langsung menciumnya kembali. Tangan pria itu ikut bergerak dan meninggalkan jejak panas di setiap inci tubuhnya yang tadi belum tersentuh. Byungchan mengangkat punggungnya sedikit saat tangan pria itu mencapai kedua putingnya untuk dipelintir dan dicubit pelan.

Setelah ciuman yang terlalu banyak melibatkan lidah dan saliva itu dianggap selesai, Seungwoo menarik dirinya kemudian mengusap lembut pipi Byungchan yang merona dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kasih tau aku ya kalau sakit," ucap pria itu, sebelum menjatuhkan ciuman cepat di sudut bibir Byungchan.

Byungchan sendiri tak mampu bersuara. Dirinya hanya sanggup mengangguk sebagai bentuk jawaban. Jantungnya bertalu begitu kencang sampai ia khawatir Seungwoo mampu mendengarnya dari luar.

Tapi pria itu terlalu fokus membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, sembari mengusap bagian dalam pahanya untuk membuatnya rileks. Byungchan menghela napas, lalu berbisik pelan, "please..."

Seungwoo tersenyum kecil.

Byungchan mengawasi penuh antisipasi saat Seungwoo meraih kemaluannya sendiri, kemudian mengarahkannya ke bagian bawah tubuh Byungchan yang masih berkedut tidak nyaman. Byungchan menarik napas tajam saat kepala kemaluan Seungwoo mulai memasuki dirinya. Punggungnya kembali naik beberapa inci karena sensasi yang diterimanya bagai listrik yang mengejutkannya.

"Breath, Byungchan," Seungwoo mengingatkan sembari mengelus bagian dalam pahanya agar tubuhnya tidak lagi tegang. Byungchan patuh, dan menarik napas panjang.

Setelahnya, yang Byungchan ingat hanyalah bagaimana dirinya terasa begitu _penuh_ di bawah sana, padahal Seungwoo baru masuk setengahnya. Byungchan meremas seprai di tangannya lebih kuat saat pria itu mendorong lebih dalam sampai akhirnya mereka dapat menyatukan diri seluruhnya secara sempurna.

Byungchan yakin bola matanya nyaris berputar ke belakang saat Seungwoo mulai bergerak. Semua sensasi yang dia rasakan benar-benar jauh dari bayangannya. Jauh dari fantasinya. Jauh dari ekspektasinya.

Karena semuanya _lebih_ , lebih baik.

Seungwoo sepertinya tidak menahan dirinya lagi karena pria itu langsung meningkatkan kecepatannya. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang terdengar selain lenguhan Byungchan, geraman rendah Seungwoo, juga suara kulit yang saling beradu di dalam kamar tersebut.

Saat kemaluan pria itu mencapai titik paling sensitifnya, Byungchan hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan terlalu bertubi-tubi sampai sulit disuarakan. Seungwoo kemudian meraih kedua tungkai kakinya yang lemas untuk dilingkarkan di pinggang pria itu. Posisi itu mampu membuat Seungwoo mendorong penisnya lebih masuk ke dalam sehingga Byungchan yakin yang dilihatnya di atasnya adalah bintang-bintang.

Seungwoo sepertinya menyadari perubahan tersebut. Tangannya langsung meraih kemaluan Byungchan dan mengocoknya cepat seiring dengan gerakannya di dalam tubuh Byungchan yang semakin cepat pula.

Namun di detik-detik terakhir Byungchan merasa begitu yakin dirinya akan keluar, Seungwoo menghentikan semua gerakannya.

"Apa..." Byungchan berguman terkejut, dirinya langsung berubah panik dan berpikir, jangan-jangan Seungwoo akan _menghukumnya_ lagi seperti dulu.

Namun pria itu justru menepuk pahanya dan berbicara dalam intonasi rendah.

"On all your fours."

Byungchan yakin sel-sel di otaknya sudah putus semua dan yang tersisa hanyalah gerak refleks motoriknya yang digerakkan oleh suara pria itu. Dengan kaki tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Byungchan bangkit dan mengubah posisinya seperti yang diminta.

Begitu tangan dan kakinya sudah bertumpu di atas kasur, Seungwoo menarik bokongnya agar lebih mendekat. Pria itu menepuk bokongnya sekali lagi — tidak terlalu kencang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Byungchan menggeliat dan semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Ce-cepet..." pintanya dengan isak tangis yang sudah berada di ujung seandainya Seungwoo tidak segera _memenuhi_ dirinya kembali.

Tapi pria itu mendengarkannya, dan dalam sekali hentakan memasuki Byungchan sampai yang tersisa hanyalah desahan nikmat tak terkontrol dari yang lebih muda.

Seungwoo bergerak cepat seperti tadi. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Byungchan untuk mencapai klimaksnya, bahkan tanpa bantuan tangan Seungwoo sedikit pun. Tidak beberapa lama, Seungwoo menggeram dan ikut mengeluarkan pelepasannya di dalam Byungchan.

Napas Byungchan terengah-engah. Dirinya ambruk di atas kasur dengan kepalanya yang langsung jatuh ke atas bantal. Namun bokongnya masih berada dalam rengkuhan Seungwoo dan pria itu belum mengendurkannya sedikit pun.

Jadi, Byungchan hanya mampu terperangah saat pria itu kembali mendekatkan kepala penisnya ke lubang analnya yang baru saja dipenuhi oleh pelepasan pria itu.

"Seung—"

Tapi nama pria itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat Seungwoo kembali memasukinya tanpa ampun. Byungchan sendiri merasa Seungwoo belum menegang sepenuhnya, dan overstimulasi itu pastilah terasa tak nyaman. Namun Seungwoo terus bergerak sampai akhirnya pria itu kembali menegang di dalamnya.

Keadaan Byungchan pun tidak lebih baik. Namun kali ini ia yakin akan membutuhkan pertolongan Seungwoo untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"I told you," Seungwoo berucap di sela-sela napasnya yang berderu dan suara kulit di bawah sana yang beradu begitu kencang, menandakan betapa cepatnya Seungwoo bergerak. Byungchan sendiri hanya mampu setengah mendengarkan karena kenikmatan yang melampaui bayangannya itu telah menumpulkan semua indranya.

"I told you we'll do it more than once."

Dan Seungwoo benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya sendiri.

Byungchan tidak mengeluh. _Tentu saja tidak_. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun sama menikmatinya seperti Seungwoo sekarang. Ia hanya ngeri tidak akan bisa berjalan esok pagi dan harus seharian berada di atas kasur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seungwoo untuk mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua kali. Pria itu menggeram dan mencengkeram pinggang Byungchan begitu erat sampai ia yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Tapi itu menjadi hal terakhir yang dikhawatirkannya karena Byungchan benar-benar merasa _sangat penuh_ sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan pelepasan pria itu bahkan mengalir sampai ke pahanya. Seungwoo lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Byungchan sehingga napasnya terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Byungchan juga bisa merasakan sedikit peluh dari tubuh pria itu yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Seungwoo..." Byungchan merengek, bukan karena tubuh pria itu terlalu berat, tapi karena dia sendiri belum mencapai klimaks. Dan dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan suaminya sekarang.

Seungwoo langsung paham. Pria itu pun segera bangkit dan memutar tubuh Byungchan sehingga kembali berbaring terlentang. Byungchan bahkan belum sempat menyesuaikan dengan gravitasi yang tiba-tiba berubah, tetapi tangan pria itu sudah berada di kemaluannya dan memainkannya dengan begitu lihai sehingga dirinya keluar tak lama setelahnya. Byungchan tidak pernah mencapai klimaks sekuat itu seumur hidup. Cairan pelepasannya bahkan sampai keluar mengenai perut Seungwoo yang ada di hadapannya.

"F-fuck..." umpatnya pelan setelah mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan napas. Seungwoo langsung berbaring di sebelahnya dan ikut mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Selama beberapa sesaat, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Byungchan juga baru menyadari kalau kamar itu benar-benar sudah berbau seks sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya diraih Seungwoo dan dicium dengan lembut. Pria itu menatapnya dengan limpahan kasih sayang yang membuat Byungchan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap balik netra hitam yang tak seintens di awal itu ketika Seungwoo berkata, "you're perfect. Thank you."

Kalau saja dulu, dulu sekali, ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan menjalin hubungan, bahkan melakukan seks dengan teman semasa kecilnya sendiri, maka Byungchan pasti akan mengatai orang itu gila. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bahkan takdir saja tidak berani mengejek mereka karena Byungchan pikir, mau semesta alam sehancur apa pun, dia tidak akan mau dan tidak akan bisa dipisahkan dari Seungwoo.

Dan ini bukan hanya tentang seks. _Sure, the sex was great_. _More than great, even_. Tapi Byungchan pikir, semuanya lebih dari itu.

"I love you," ucap Byungchan tanpa berpikir panjang. _Akhirnya_.

Seungwoo menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum maju dan menciumnya cepat.

"No," sanggah Seungwoo begitu mata mereka kembali beradu, "I love you more. Sekarang, mau aku ambilin air? Aku yakin kamu haus banget. You screamed pretty much loud earlier."

"Nggak ya," Byungchan menggerutu di bawah napasnya, "lagian salah siapa coba?"

"Oh, but I plan to make you scream louder after this, Byungchan. We haven't done this at the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and—"

"Ah, udah sana cepetan ambilin air!" Byungchan memotong dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. _Kenapa Seungwoo hobi sekali membuat dirinya malu, sih?_

Saat Seungwoo sudah menghilang dari balik pintu (dengan Byungchan yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap tubuh telanjang bulat suaminya) untuk mengambilkan segelas air, Byungchan tersenyum lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Byungchan berpikir, alangkah menyenangkannya kalau mereka bisa berada di sini selamanya — tanpa ada masalah atau bahaya yang siap menanti kapan saja. Karena Byungchan tahu, begitu mereka keluar, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk _kabur_.

Tetapi setidaknya, mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Dan untuk itulah, Byungchan harus bisa membantu Seungwoo keluar dari masalah yang akan dihadapinya sebelum hakim menjatuhkan hukuman yang seharusnya tidak diterima pria itu.

Jadi, sebelum Seungwoo kembali, Byungchan cepat-cepat meraih _handphone_ -nya yang ada di atas nakas, lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada seseorang yang sudah kembali menjadi teman baiknya.

> **Sejin, bisa bantuin gue?**

Byungchan meletakkan _handphone_ -nya kembali, lalu berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, dan karenanya ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ada keajaiban yang akan membantu mereka.

Pikirannya terputus saat Seungwoo sudah kembali sambil membawakannya segelas air. Byungchan menerimanya sambil berterima kasih dan langsung menenggak seluruh isinya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Setelah gelas itu ia serahkan kembali pada Seungwoo, pria itu bertanya dengan kerlingan jahil, "ready for round three?"

Byungchan memutar bola matanya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, ia hanya harus memusingkan rencana gila Seungwoo dalam menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa.

Dan Byungchan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day, Seungchanist~


End file.
